Aprendiendo a llegar a ti
by kaocchi12luna-chan
Summary: Kotori siempre ha estado enamorada de cierta peliazul. A medida que los años van pasando, su amor no correspondido la hunde más en la depresión. Tanto ella como Umi se verán enfrentadas ante muchos problemas que destrozarán sus corazones. Nozomi y Eli harán todo lo posible por evitar un futuro desastroso. Sucesos ocurridos después de la película. Exceso de angst.
1. Chapter 1

.

Holi~

Les traigo un KotoUmi dramaticoso (¿?), es que en estos días me he leído muchos de ese género y realmente he quedado inconforme, así que, para suplir, aunque sea un poco mi urgida necesidad de hacer sufrir a mis best girls, he decidido crear esta nueva historia.

Espero que les sea de su agrado, enjoy it~!

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni Love Live! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro (?).

.

.

.

* * *

Froto mi frente con lentitud, un torbellino de pensamientos me inunda la mente, miro todo y a la vez nada, perdida en mi propio mundo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuesta alcanzar los sueños?"

Estoy en medio de la última clase del día, escucho la voz de la maestra como un zumbido proveniente de algún mosquito insignificante.

"¿Por qué no puedo tener una determinación inquebrantable? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de depender de mí misma?"

Todos esos pensamientos me agobian todos los días, mi corazón se retuerce en dolor.

¿La raíz de mi frustración? Ella. Porque es inalcanzable, porque a pesar de ser una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia, a pesar de ser mi primer amor… Es imposible entrar en su mundo y conquistarlo. Nunca he sido buena para expresar el cómo me siento en verdad, tampoco lo soy cuando se trata de tomar decisiones importantes para mi propio bienestar.

─ Umi-chan… ─ Su nombre se me escapa en un susurro casi inaudible de los labios.

Cada vez que anochece, es un martirio pensar en mis sentimientos. Lloro, lloro y lloro sin cesar.

"Siempre es lo mismo."

Fingir una sonrisa, decir que todo está bien, hacer esto, hacer aquello… Todo para evitar preguntas incómodas. Asistir a clases, sacar notas que sean satisfactorias hacia los ojos de mi madre, ya que, siendo la hija de la directora, debo dar el ejemplo como tal. Ayudar en el consejo estudiantil, seguir con las actividades del club de idols, crear vestuarios de otros grupos de idols que seguidas veces me solicitan hacer a cambio de dinero… No me quejo de todo eso… Pero me gustaría poder disfrutar de esas cosas en su total libertad, sin tener este molesto enamoramiento provocándome jaqueca todo el tiempo… Al menos por un minuto.

Pienso a cada momento en esa chica. En sus ojos, que son como un mar cuyo reflejo denota la hermosura del firmamento dorado en plenas dos de la tarde. En su pelo, que brilla como el cielo nocturno despejado. Pienso en su voz, grave, profunda, llena de serenidad y paz, cuya estabilidad y templanza te dice que todo va a estar mejor. Su rostro, fino como el de una diosa, esculpido para ser reconocido como la perfección en su mayor expresión ante mis ojos.

Por más que quiero prestar atención a la profesora, sigo sin poder regresar de mi mundo perdido.

He de admitir que desde que Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan se fueron, todo se ha vuelto mucho más solitario. Ellas ya van a la universidad y son muy pocas las veces en las que todas podemos reunirnos para pasar un buen rato y conversar. A veces recibo algunas llamadas de Nozomi-chan preguntándome cómo van las cosas, probablemente sea ella la única que sospecha lo que realmente siento hacia Umi-chan, ya que no ha habido ni una sola conversación en la que no se haya mencionado su nombre.

Tengo que poner todo mi esfuerzo para verme normal cuando me toca estar a solas con Umi-chan, porque me pongo ansiosa y me dan tantas ganas de confesarle todo, mi mayor miedo es que ella me rechace y la pierda para siempre. No podría vivir con ello. Podría soportarlo todo… Menos eso.

Este caos sentimental empezó a evolucionar después de unos tres o cuatro años de haberle conocido. Primero, pensé que era una simple admiración. Ella, responsable, seria, madura a pesar de tener mi misma edad, atlética, fuerte, determinada, reservada y… Esa aura un tanto fría que siempre ha sabido caracterizarla. Su timidez, la inseguridad que la domina cada vez que piensa de sí misma. Ese contraste en su personalidad era lo que admiraba, no había conocido tal persona con semejantes habilidades y destrezas para manejar su vida como ella lo hacía… Y lo sigue haciendo.

Cuando cumplí los doce, recuerdo que, ella escribió un pequeño poema, el cual me recitó solamente a través de una llamada por la madrugada. Fue la primera persona en felicitarme ese día. Sabía que el motivo de ese amable gesto fue porque el día anterior a ése, unos chicos me habían lanzado refresco para molestarme, y comencé a llorar porque mi vestido favorito se había manchado por completo, me sentía fatal por algo tan insignificante. Pero aun así…

" _Pajarito, pajarito,_

 _De tus caídas debes aprender._

 _Con tus alas debes volar._

 _Las palabras de un desconocido se las lleva el olvido._

 _Tu melodía se queda en el recuerdo de todas las mañanas._

 _No vayas contra el viento._

 _Sobrevuela junto a las olas del mar._

 _Algunos intentarán capturar tu belleza dentro de una jaula,_

 _Otros tratarán de hacerte caer,_

 _Y otros, te querrán bajo la manta del firmamento._

 _Pajarito, pajarito,_

 _Mantén tu vista más lejos de lo que puedas imaginar,_

 _No mires hacia abajo._

 _Pajarito, pajarito,_

 _Contigo quiero estar,_

 _Para proteger el color de tus plumas,_

 _Para ver el brillo de tus ojos dorados,_

 _Para llevarte a lo más alto del mundo,_

 _Sin tener que verte llorar ni caer._

 _Para quererte y,_

 _Por sobretodo…_

 _Para darte felicidad."_

Todavía tengo esas palabras tan claras en mi cabeza. Es como si hayan tallado profundamente cada palabra para quedar sellada en el fondo de mi corazón. Aunque ahora, me quiebra cada pedazo de alma que aún conservo por haberme ilusionado demasiado.

Ella empezó a actuar como un caballero sobreprotector cada vez que alguien me quería molestar. Su excelente condición física y su fuerza ayudó a que los demás dejaran de meterse en problemas conmigo, ya que ella aparecía como león rugiente -con mirada asesina incluida- cuando lo hacían.

"Grave error, Kotori."

Comencé a pensar que ella actuaba así sólo conmigo, pero realmente era la amable personalidad de su ser la que se encargaba de hacer eso cuando alguien estaba en problemas. Con Honoka-chan es muy estricta, pero también la protege, tal y como lo hace conmigo.

"¿Es muy egoísta de mi parte el querer a Umi-chan sólo para mí?"

De eso no cabe duda alguna. Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo hacerlo.

"Cuando menos lo vi venir, ya me había enamorado de ella…"

En estos días, Umi-chan ha dejado de ser una pequeña que pasaba llorando todo el tiempo. Pasó de ser débil a alguien cuyo estado emocional es ejemplo de una roca muy bien cimentada, siendo atormentada por las olas del Atlántico.

Sería más normal que una chica, cuya responsabilidad es mucha, de vez en cuando dejara verse llorar, pero ella ya no es así.

Me atrevo a decir que, desde hace varios años, puedo contar las veces en que la he visto llorar con los dedos de una mano. Con el paso del tiempo, ha ido cerrando su corazón cada vez más con respecto a las personas, incluso con Honoka y conmigo. Al final, siempre me queda esa horrible incertidumbre acerca de lo que esconde ese corazoncito. Me pregunto si alguna vez será capaz de confiar en mí y, si se me permitiera, que nuestra amistad diera un paso más allá que solo un simple cariño.

De vez en cuando, visito el santuario donde trabaja Nozomi-chan para rogarle a los dioses que me concedan ese único deseo, porque me estoy muriendo por ella.

Siento que muero lentamente si no la veo al menos por un minuto al día, me he vuelto tan dependiente, que anhelo escuchar su voz profunda y melodiosa a cada instante.

A veces, pienso que es una excelente hechicera, pues, con sólo sentir su mirada, con sólo sonreírme, ella me tiene a sus pies, cautivada se vuelve mi alma, mi corazón da vuelcos alocadamente.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intente, por más que me empeñe en volver mi ilusión en realidad, me resulta imposible alcanzarla. Ella solamente me ve como una amiga, como su amiga de la infancia, nada más.

"¡Qué no haría por cambiar eso!"

─ Kotori. ─

A veces me pregunto si llegaré a tener alguien a quien amar y, finalmente poder ser correspondida…

─ ¿Kotori? ─

La voz de Umi-chan me saca de entre mis pensamientos. Estaba recostada en mi asiento, con los brazos cruzados y apoyados en la mesa, mi cabeza reposaba en ellos. Alzo mi mirada con pesar, me encuentro con la dueña de todos mis lamentos y alegrías a la par mía. Lleva puesto el uniforme del club de arquería… Esperen, ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Ya terminaron las clases?!

─ Kotori, ¿Qué haces tan tarde en la escuela? ¿Por qué no te has ido todavía?

Rayos, me quedé tan hundida en mi propio dilema que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando acabó la clase…

─ Ah… Me quedé dormida, estaba un poco exhausta. Ya sabes, por las evaluaciones y todo eso.

"Mentira, sólo pensaba en ti."

─ ¿Exhausta? Es raro ver que te canses por eso siendo la hija de la directora. Sueles llevar muy buenas calificaciones sin mucho esfuerzo… ¿Estás segura que eso es todo? ─ Me pregunta, y, como siempre, siendo tan perspicaz. A veces siento que mi vida es como un libro abierto ante sus ojos, pero a la vez sé que no es así, porque de lo contrario, supiera lo que en realidad siento y… Eso arruinaría por completo nuestra amistad.

─ S-Sí, recuerda que con los vestuarios que preparo y lo de las actividades del club como las del consejo estudiantil, me canso más de lo normal, no tengo tanta resistencia física como Umi-chan, jeje. ─ Sonrío un poco forzada.

Ella sólo me mira, no muy convencida, pero no insiste. En varias ocasiones no sé si debería querer u odiar esa actitud, pues sé que no lo hace con mala intención, ya que le han enseñado a respetar la vida privada de los demás… Pero realmente me gustaría que descubriera lo mal que me pongo por quererla tanto, _por amarla…_

─ Está bien. ─ Exhala casi de forma inaudible. ─ Entonces, ¿Quieres que volvamos juntas a casa? ─ Me ofrece, sonriendo serenamente. ─ Sólo tengo que cambiarme y estaré lista para irme en un par de minutos, si no te molesta la espera y no tienes planes para hoy, me gustaría que fuéramos por un pastel de queso… ─

─ … ─ "¿Eh?" … "Umi-chan no suele hacer este tipo de cosas. Además, no hay cumpleaños cerca… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" No sé qué decir, solamente la miro sorprendida.

Al ver que no respondo, prosigue a hablar.

─ C-Claro, que si no quieres, yo entenderé… ─

─ ¡No! ¡No es eso! ─ La interrumpo de inmediato. ─ E-Es sólo que Umi-chan no suele invitarme a esas cosas. P-Pero de verdad quiero ir. ¿Cómo resistirme al pastel de queso? Jeje… ─ Es obvio que estoy más feliz por ir con ella que por el postre, pero…

─ Oh, está bien. Volveré dentro de unos minutos. ─ Curva sus labios en una amable sonrisa. ─ No tardo. ─ Sale del aula.

─ Uf… ─ "Estuvo cerca".

Cinco minutos pasan y ella vuelve, vestida con el uniforme escolar.

─ ¿Nos vamos? ─

─ ¡S-Sip! ─ Sonrío y engancho mi brazo al de ella, sin mirarla directamente. No sé si es una mala jugada por parte de mi imaginación o qué, pero al verla a través del rabillo de mi ojo puedo ver que está sonrojándose al sentir mi cercanía, aunque no hay queja ni dice nada al respecto.

.

.

.

* * *

Nos dirigimos a una cafetería que queda cerca de nuestras casas. Siempre que se nos antoja y tenemos tiempo libre, solemos ir a ese lugar junto a Honoka-chan, allí platicamos de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra, las tres juntas, todas las veces. Pero esta tarde ella tuvo que irse temprano, su madre le había dicho que regresara en cuanto antes porque tenía un encargo muy grande y debía echarle la mano.

Es la primera vez que sólo somos las dos. Se siente extraño, el ambiente entre nosotras es muy tranquilo y sin mucha conversación de por medio, aunque agradable. No puedo evitar el sentirme feliz al respecto, es una de las pocas veces en las que puedo dedicarme a mirarla sin distracciones y centrarme en disfrutar el tiempo con ella… Pero no dejaré que esta felicidad momentánea me atrape en una ilusión, la cual estoy perfectamente segura que no se volverá realidad.

Llegamos, entramos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que están al lado de una ventana. Una camarera se nos acerca y ofrece el menú de postres. Umi-chan ordena por las dos, para ella pide una porción de pastel de fresas y para mí un pastel de queso mediano. La miro con asombro.

─ ¿Umi-chan? ─

─ Es algo que quiero hacer. Déjame pagar el día de hoy. ─ Me dice sonriente. Luego pide las bebidas de siempre, té de tapioca.

"Esto es raro, muy raro…"

Platicamos acerca de las cosas que hicimos durante el día, las quejas de los maestros sobre las siestas en clase que se tomó Honoka-chan, su irresponsabilidad liderando el consejo estudiantil, lo cerca que estaban los exámenes de la universidad… Ella se ríe con total libertad mientras hablamos, yo lucho con todas mis fuerzas para no hacer la cara de idiota ante su linda expresión.

Luego de unos minutos, llega la camarera con el pedido. Pese a que el pastel de queso que habíamos pedido era mediano, al verlo, me da la impresión de ser gigantesco, lo cual, hace que mi estómago emita un gruñido de felicidad y, como si alguien me hubiera programado, tomo el tenedor para empezar a devorarlo a toda velocidad.

Siento que una mirada divertida se posa en mí. Me detengo al percatarme que en cuestión de segundos había acabado con la mitad del pastel mientras la chica frente a mí apenas va por el borde de su porción. Ella me mira aún con esa sonrisa amable suya.

"En serio, ¿Qué es este comportamiento suyo?"

─ Parece que el pastel te levantó los ánimos un poco, ¿Me equivoco? ─ Me dice mientras se introduce un bocado. Mi corazón comienza a latir un poco más rápido.

─ Ah, Shi… Esh güe eshtá jelishiosho… ─ Digo sonrojándome y disimulando al comer afanadamente el maravilloso postre.

Pasan los minutos, cargados de un silencio muy cómodo. Aún puedo sentir sus ojos en mí, mis mejillas arden de vergüenza, me cuesta mucho mantenerme bajo control. Rayos…

Me queda un último pedacito de pastel para darle la muerte definitiva. Umi-chan había terminado su parte desde hace rato.

─ ¿Está delicioso? ─ Pregunta de repente. Iba a dirigir el bocado restante hacia mí, pero al escucharla, cambio de rumbo y lo dirijo hacia su boca, me levanto para alcanzarla. Me mira sorprendida y su rostro se tiñe de rojo abruptamente.

─ ¿Quieres averiguar? ─ Sonrío con la mirada traviesa.

─ ¿E-E-Eh? Pero eso es lo último que te queda… ─ Me responde apenada.

─ Pero tú me compraste el pastel entero, Umi-chan. ─ Inflo los mofletes. ─ No aceptaré un no como respuesta, así que di "Aaaah~" ─ Ella mira hacia todos lados y con mucho nerviosismo abre su boca dejando que el trocito entrara sin ningún problema, parece que lo saborea gustosamente.

─ Está… Rico… ─ Desvía sus ojos al suelo. Adoro ver cuando se avergüenza de esa manera, no hay nadie más linda que ella, de verdad.

Suspiro silenciosamente, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se marca en mi rostro al salir victoriosa en la batalla.

Luego, tomamos el té y continuamos conversando de cosas triviales. Al paso de una hora, finalmente salimos de la cafetería y nos encaminamos hacia nuestras respectivas casas.

.

.

.

* * *

─ Y… ¿Ahora ya te sientes mejor? ─

─ ¿Eh? ─ Finjo no saber nada.

─ Kotori… Podrás ocultarle a las demás el cómo te sientes, pero sabes que con sólo fijarme en tus ojos puedo denotar si realmente estás bien o no. ─ Me dice con un semblante serio y se detiene de golpe. Yo iba caminando a la par de ella, por lo que cuando dejo de escuchar sus pasos, paro y volteo para verla, sin poder hablar. ─ En estos últimos días te he visto con la mente en las nubes… Bueno, m-más de lo usual. ─ Reitera. ─ P-Pero, verte diferente a la Kotori alegre, feliz y llena de vida que conozco, realmente me preocupa. ─ Se acerca lentamente a mí. ─ No me gusta insistir en estas cosas porque no es mi intención el presionar, ni mucho menos faltarte el respeto pero… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Kotori? ─ Su mirada penetra la mía sin vacilar.

─ Umi-chan… ─ Como si activaran un interruptor para llorar, las lágrimas comienzan a caer como agonizantes cascadas que luchan por salir y lucirse.

Mi corazón se detiene al sentir que unos delgados brazos me rodean la espalda y sus manos acarician mi cabeza con una especie de ternura que nunca antes había recibido en mi vida. Sollozo como una niña pequeña, me aferro a ella en el hueco de su cuello, mojando su blusa del uniforme de verano con mis lágrimas. Esta es la primera vez que me desahogo de verdad con alguien.

No sé cómo sentirme a estas alturas de la situación, pues mis emociones están al límite de la felicidad, el dolor y sufrimiento. La dueña de mis desvelos, delirios, angustia y alegría está aquí, abrazándome de la nada y yo llorando a mares sin saber qué decir.

Pasan varios minutos de la misma manera, después de calmarme un poco, fuerzo a mi cuerpo a separarlo de la persona que más adoro en el universo.

Me mira nuevamente a los ojos, aparta las lágrimas que aún salen de ellos. Su dulce sonrisa derrite todos mis sentidos y finalmente habla.

─ Kotori, ¿Qué sucede? ─ Su tono de voz sonaba preocupado.

─ Yo… Umi-chan… Y-Yo… ─ Ugh, me siento una tonta. "¡Vamos Kotori, dí algo, rápido!"

Pero al parecer, el señor destino no tiene intenciones de darme algo de suerte, pues sus ojos están muy clavados en mí, analizándome.

─ Tu mirada… Me es muy familiar. ─ Dice mientras observa mi mirada detenidamente. ─ Es como si… Estuvieras sufriendo por… Alguien… ─ De la nada, su expresión cambia a una melancólica. ─ ¿Alguien ha roto tu corazón, Kotori? ─ Bang. ¿Cómo es que ella sabe eso? ¿Acaso…?

─ ¿Por qué… ─ Trato de escapar de su pregunta, devolviéndole la misma mirada examinadora. Pero, al hacerlo, me doy cuenta de algo mucho más importante que eso. Coloco mis manos en sus mejillas. ─ Hablas como si… ─ "¡¿Esto es en serio?! Esos ojos… ¿Por qué…? Ella…"

─ ¿Eh? ¿D-De qué estás ha-hablando? ─ Al parecer, se percata de mis intenciones. Lucha por ver hacia otra parte, pero no se lo permito.

─ Mírame bien. Conozco esa expresión. ─ Mis palabras salen entrecortadas. ─ Umi-chan… ¿Estás enamorada de alguien que no te corresponde los sentimientos…? ─ Nuevamente trata de volver a ver hacia otro lado, pero inmediatamente la obligo a no apartar su mirada de mí.

─ Yo… ─ Agarra mis manos con las suyas y las acaricia levemente. ─ … Sí. ─ _¡Crrrrack!_ Puedo sentir a flor de piel el cómo mi corazón se cae en mil pedazos.

─ Oh… Ya veo. ─ Trato de sonreír, aunque las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer mi rostro nuevamente. ─ Entonces estamos en el mismo bote. ─ Y, nuevamente, algo muy, MUY inusual pasa.

Simplemente cierra sus ojos y hace como si recostara su cabeza en mi mano… Para luego abrazarme más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho. Esta vez puedo sentir increíblemente bien los acelerados y fuertes latidos de su corazón.

─ Kotori… Yo… ─ Guarda silencio por unos segundos. ─ D-Déjame…. Sólo déjame protegerte. ─ Lo último logra decirlo en un hilo de voz. Trato de separarme de ella para poder ver su rostro, pero se rehúsa. ─ ¡No! No te sueltes… ─ Comienzo a sentir algo húmedo en el hombro en el que ella está apoyando su quijada. ─ No quiero… que me veas llorar. ─

Lo único que me atrevo a hacer es simplemente acariciar su espalda.

─ Eres una egoísta, Umi-chan. No es justo que me veas en el peor estado y tú no me dejes verte así… ─ Le digo en un susurro, riendo un poco.

─ Lo siento, es que… Quiero ser… Fuerte para ti. ─ Mi corazón da nuevamente un vuelco horrible. Espero que ella no se dé cuenta de que mi corazón late con tanta potencia que casi me explota por su culpa.

─ Umi-chan… ─

─ ¿S-Sí? ─

─ ¿De quién… estás enamorada? ─

.

.

.

* * *

¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAAAN! ¡LECHE CON PAAAN! (?)

Desde hace unos días esta nueva historia andaba rondando por mi cabeza. Realmente me estaba muriendo por empezar a escribirla, pero estoy en semana de pruebas y se me había dificultado un poco el hacerlo -w-

En estas últimas semanas he leído varios fanfics KotoUmi y anduve buscando los que estuvieran más cargados de feels (Sí, soy una masoquista por eso). Y esto fue un impulso para contribuir al sufrimiento de la parejita -w-

No sé cuántos capítulos vaya a tener, pero ya tengo decidido todo el drama y el final.

Les advierto que probablemente traiga temas serios y fuertes. No sé si le pondré lemon pero eso no será la prioridad aquí de todas formas. El rating variará cuando incluya las cosas ya antes mencionadas.

Este capítulo me salió más corto de lo que suelo escribir lel.

Oh, y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios sobre la adaptación que subí la semana pasada ^^  
Espero actualizarla pronto junto a "Enlaces del Olvido".

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

.

Hola~

Parece que mi inspiración no ha tardado demasiado esta vez y justo he terminado mi semana de pruebas. Supongo que he actualizado algo rápido lel.

Muchísimas gracias por sus buenas críticas. Sin más, les dejo la continuación. Enjoy it~!

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni "Love Live!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro (?).

.

.

.

* * *

Y aquí estoy, nuevamente, llorando en silencio. Odioso silencio que me carcome desde adentro.

"Qué tonta fui…"

Me encuentro en mi habitación, sentada, en mi cama, abrazando mis rodillas. Cubro mi lloroso rostro y sollozo sin preocupaciones de ser escuchada, el sonido de la fuerte tormenta cubriría hasta mis gritos de agonía, pero prefiero hacerlo discretamente, no me gusta armar escándalos.

Ya son la una de la madrugada, y, por más que he estado tratando, no logro conciliar el sueño.

"¿De dónde rayos saqué la idea de querer saber de quién está enamorada?"

Miro al vacío, con mis pensamientos divagando como a ellos se les plazca.

"De todas formas ya lo sabía… Sabía perfectamente que no era de mí."

* * *

─ _Umi-chan… ─_

─ _¿S-Sí? ─_

─ _¿De quién… estás enamorada? ─_

 _Se limitó a no responder. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarme con fuerzas. La angustia dominaba mi cabeza ante ese horrible silencio._

─ _Y-Yo… ─ Se separó de mí, viendo hacia el suelo, tomando nuevamente mis manos con las suyas. Pude ver que temblaba de nerviosismo. ─ Y-Yo… estoy… ─ Apretaba su agarre cada vez más. ─ Yo… amo a… ─_

 _Realmente quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero a la vez no. Necesitaba saber sus sentimientos._

─ _Tú amas a Honoka-chan ¿cierto? ─ Se me terminó de quebrar la voz cuando le pregunté eso, la miraba cobardemente a los ojos, esperando una afirmación._

 _Ella se quedó completamente muda._

 _Pasaron eternos segundos, cargados de una agobiadora tensión. Ninguna de las dos éramos capaces de movernos, teníamos los músculos lo suficientemente entumecidos como para siquiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera acerca del tema. Finalmente tomó aire y ladeó una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando dispuso a abrir su boca para decirme algo… El cielo comienza a derramar sus lágrimas sobre nosotras. Ambas miramos hacia arriba._

─ _Se supone que es verano y pasa esto… ─ Sonríe pesadamente. ─ Debemos darnos prisa, no tenemos paraguas. ─ Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó su chaleco amarillo del uniforme y me cubrió la cabeza con él. Tiró de mi brazo y comenzamos a correr._

 _Cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi casa ya estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Umi-chan estaba completamente empapada al igual que yo, excepto mi cabeza, gracias a su chaleco._

 _Cruzamos nuevamente nuestras miradas, podría jurar que vi una desgarradora incertidumbre en ella, pero estaba tan devastada que no sabía qué decir._

─ _Debo irme, puedes devolverme el chaleco después. ─ Sonrió con pesadez, de nuevo. ─ Descansa, Kotori. Nos veremos hasta el lunes. La pasé muy bien contigo. ─ Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, se va corriendo. Lo único que logré hacer sólo fue ver cómo desaparecía de mi vista poco a poco hasta no dejar rastro alguno de su sombra._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Definitivamente debo matar estos sentimientos."

Me aferro a la prenda de la chica y muerdo mi labio inferior, con un nudo atascado en la garganta. Pese a que la había lavado y secado, su esencia estaba profundamente impregnada en la tela.

"Su corazón ha sido arrebatado por Honoka-chan… Ya no puedo hacer nada."

Sonrío débilmente, las gotas saladas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos. De tanto llorar me quedo dormida sin darme cuenta.

Estoy eternamente agradecida por ser día sábado. Podré recuperarme y aparentarlo todo para el lunes.

Me levanto con lentitud de mi cama, el frío había dominado mi cuerpo debido al haber dormido sin sábanas que me cubrieran de él. Aún sostengo la prenda de Umi-chan.

─ Será mejor que la guarde y deje de pensar en lo de ayer… ─ Susurro para mí misma.

Doblo con cuidado la tela, la guardo en mi bolso, para ya no tener que buscarla a última hora.

De repente, el tono de "Junai Lens" suena en mi móvil, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche situado al lado de la cama.

"¿Nozomi-chan? ¿Qué querrá para llamarme siendo apenas las siete?"

Corro hacia el objeto antes de que se cortara la llamada.

─ ¿Nozomi-chan? ¿Qué sucede? ─

─ _Ara, Kotori-chan no suena contenta con mi llamada matutina sorpresa~. Sólo quería saber cómo iban las cosas… ─_

─ Pero son las siete. Tú sueles llamar hasta en la noche… ─ Trato de sonar lo más relajada posible, pues la voz se me sale un poco quebradiza. ─ D-De todas formas, muchas gracias por preocuparte, Nozomi-chan. Pero estoy realmente bie-… ─

─ _Pequeña pajarita enjaulada, ¿Crees que no sé lo que está pasando? ─_ Su tono cambia del habitual a uno serio, sin dejar de sonar maternal y suave. _─ Kotori-chan, sabes que a pesar de estar lejos de ustedes, puedo tener una idea muy clara y precisa del ambiente que cada una maneja a través de mis cartas, ¿no? ─_

Me quedo congelada, en silencio. Mi mano libre forma un puño por la impotencia que me gobernaba. Escucho cómo la chica al otro lado de la línea suspira sonoramente.

─ _Ayer, cuando consulté tu situación… No me esperaba que las cosas anduvieran… tan complicadas. ─_ Guarda una breve pausa. _─ Las cartas de Fuerza, El Carro y Los Enamorados me salieron invertidas, todas. ─_

Mi corazón bombea tan fuerte que resuenan los latidos en mis oídos.

─ _Al principio, creí que había algún error o que los dioses me estaban jugando algún tipo de mala broma pero… ─_ Calla nuevamente. _─ Resulta que, cada vez que intentaba sacar una carta en dirección tuya, las únicas que me salían eran esas. Intenté alrededor de diez veces, me salieron las mismas, sin importar que cambiara el patrón de la predicción. Y creo que ya tienes una idea de lo que esto significa, ¿verdad? ─_ Suena preocupada.

─ Nozomi-chan… Yo… ─ Intento decir algo, pero por más que trate de hacerlo, nada sale de mi boca.

─ _Kotori-chan. Debo advertirte que tengas cuidado con lo que estés pensando. Muchos problemas vendrán a ti. Y estoy segura que tendrán mucho que ver con cierta chica tímida a la que le encantan los manjuus de los Kousaka… ─_ Escuchar eso hace que la sangre me hierva.

─ Honoka. ─ Digo su nombre de la manera más fría posible. ─ En estos momentos no quisiera ni pensar en ella. ─ Mi voz se quiebra de a poco. ─ Ayer… Supe que Umi-chan está enamorada de ella. ─ Comencé a sollozar.

─ _E-Espera, ¿¡Qué?! ¡P-Pero e-eso es imposible! ¡Se supone que…! ─_ Se retracta de algo que estaba a punto de decir y cambia de tema abruptamente. _─ ¿Tienes tiempo libre hoy? ─_

─ S-Sí. Después de todo es sábado. Y no estoy en la capacidad de salir a pasear estando así, y bueno… ─

─ _Entonces ven al templo hoy, a las tres. Salgo de mi trabajo a esa hora y más vale que seas puntual. ─_

─ ¿¡S-Sí?! T-Te veré hasta entonces… ─ "Estoy afirmando sin siquiera preguntar el motivo, pero algo me dice que debo hacerlo…"

─ _Bien. Debo irme, Elicchi está preparando el desayuno y no quiero que vaya a quemar la comida, sabiendo lo despistada que es. Jeje~ ─_ Dice juguetonamente. _─ Nos vemos luego, Kotori-chan~_ ─ Estaba a punto de colgar cuando…

─ ¡Nozomi-chan! ─

─ _¿Hmmm? ─_

Me tardo un poco para hablar. ─ G-Gracias… Por todo esto… ─

─ _Aún no me lo agradezcas, primero debemos aclarar varias cosillas. ¿De acuerdo? ─_

─ D-De acuerdo. ─

─ _Bien. C_ uelga.

"Siempre de oportuna…"

Sonrío mientras miro al aparato y lo dejo sobre la mesita nuevamente. Veo el reloj del muro frente a mi cama, marcando las siete y treinta.

"Hora de preparar el desayuno…"

Me quito el pijama y me pongo una polera blanca, sin mangas y de tirantes, ajustándolos con los de mi sostén. Prosigo con unos pantalones cortos de color verde, hechos de lona.

La casa de mi madre posee dos niveles, mi dormitorio está en la parte de arriba, así que bajo las escaleras para entrar a la sala. Giro a mano derecha para llegar a la cocina. Me acerco al refrigerador y saco unos cuantos ingredientes de él.

Preparo arroz salteado con huevo y pongo un poco de frijoles fritos. No me gusta hacer que mamá haga todo, pues, como directora de Otonokizaka, sé que tiene un trabajo muy ajetreado, así que acordamos que yo prepararía el desayuno rutinario, encargándose ella sólo de la cena.

Trato de cocinar sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla tan temprano, considerando que sólo los fines de semana puede dormir un poco más. Prácticamente ella y yo somos las únicas que habitamos en este lugar.

¿Mi padre?

Él casi no pasa en casa, es un reconocido administrador de empresas turísticas, por lo que siempre anda de un lado a otro, haciendo negocios en varios países. Creo que lo más que logro verle son dos veces al mes… Pero, ya me acostumbré a ello. Es por eso que me he vuelto un poco más independiente, en cuanto a las cosas del hogar.

También tengo un hermano mayor. Su nombre es Kenta Minami. Está cursando su tercer año de medicina en la Universidad de Osaka. Creo que debe tener como veinte años. Nos parecemos mucho, o al menos, eso dice la gente. Él solamente nos visita durante la semana de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Luego regresa a sus estudios.

"Siendo sincera, creo que la única que no encaja en esta familia exitosa, soy yo..."

"No encajo en ningún lugar, mejor dicho."

Se hicieron las ocho y treinta cuando finalmente termino de preparar el desayuno. Me dirijo a la habitación de mamá, que está en dirección opuesta a la mía, siempre en el segundo nivel. Toco la puerta dos veces y digo un "Mamá, el desayuno está listo~". A lo lejos, escucho que me contesta un breve "Ya voy~" dejándome en claro que ni fuerzas tenía para hablar gracias al sueño que la dominaba.

Pasan alrededor de diez minutos, sirvo la comida y espero a que ella baje para comenzar a comer juntas. Mientras comemos, comenzamos a platicar acerca de cosas triviales sobre la escuela, el club de idols, mis planes universitarios, mis amigas y…

─ Kotori, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Umi-chan? ─

─ ¿Eh? Ah… ─ Mi mirada rápidamente busca fijarse en el plato vacío frente a mí.

─ Durante la cena de ayer no quise preguntarte porque no quería terminar de hacerte sentir más mal pero… Desde la ventana vi cuando ella te vino a dejar hasta la entrada y… ─

─ Ella está enamorada de alguien más, mamá. ─ Agarro un tenedor y golpeo el plato levemente.

Sí, entre mi madre y yo, no hay secretos. Ella sabe lo de mis sentimientos hacia Umi-chan y gracias al cielo que ha sabido comprenderme. Al principio no había recibido con mucho agrado la idea de que me sintiera atraída hacia una chica, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró y ahora me apoya de la mejor manera posible. No es por nada que dicen que las madres son las mejores amigas de sus hijas. Aunque reconozco que no es en todos los casos, pero, al menos en el mío, me siento dichosa porque sea así.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás segura? ─

─ Ayer… Ella descubrió que yo estaba enamorada de alguien… Al final, también descubrí que ella lo estaba, pero… Le pregunté de quién y… ─ Me siento incapaz de seguir hablando, un nudo se me atasca en la garganta.

─ ¿Ella te lo dijo claramente…? ─

─ No… ─

─ Entonces, ¿Por qué…? ─ Nuestra plática es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre proveniente de la puerta principal.

Ambas nos miramos dubitativas. Me levanto de la mesa y cuando llego a la puerta veo a través del pequeño visor que posee y distingo a la madre de Maki-chan. Sin perder mucho tiempo, abro la puerta y saludo a la señora Nishikino ofreciéndole el paso.

─ Buenos días, Nishikino-san. ─

─ Buenos días, Kotori-chan. ¿Está tu madre aquí? ─ Dice mientras se cambia sus sandalias por unas pantuflas que coloco frente a ella.

─ Sí. Está en la sala. Acabamos de terminar de comer. Pase adelante. ─ Sonrío.

─ Muchas gracias. ─ Corresponde a mi gesto de la misma manera.

Ambas ingresamos a la sala y vemos a mamá recogiendo los platos. Ella, al ver a Nishikino-san, se le dibuja una notoria sonrisa en el rostro. Me le acerco y tomo los platos de sus manos para darle la pauta a recibir a la visita, me mira con dulzura y me agradece.

─ Terminaremos esta conversación durante la noche, ¿De acuerdo? ─ Me susurra. Simplemente asiento de nuevo con una leve sonrisa, a lo que me da un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, seguida de un beso. Veo cómo se aleja con la señora de cabellos oscuros hacia la sala.

Suspiro débilmente y lavo los platos en silencio. Al terminar, me dirijo a mi dormitorio, de nuevo. Arreglo mi cama y ordeno la habitación. Posteriormente me tomo un baño, me visto con una blusa amarilla con detalles verdes en las mangas, aparte de unos pantalones un poco ajustados, de color azul, y, me puse unas zapatillas amarillas. Por último, cepillo mis dientes y peino mi cabello.

En todo eso se hacen las dos y treinta de la tarde. Normalmente me tomo diez minutos para llegar al templo si cojo el tren, pero esta vez planeo ir caminando. Mi madre ha salido con Nishikino-san, así que le aviso que estaré con Nozomi-chan a través de un mensaje de texto. Aseguro las puertas de la casa y salgo de ella.

En poco tiempo recibo una respuesta satisfactoria de parte de mamá. Lo bueno de tener una comunicación bastante cercana con ella es que, por eso confía mucho en mí, por lo que suele dejarme salir con mis amigas frecuentemente, además, ella dice que casi soy una adulta y debo aprender a independizarme cada vez más.

Llego cinco minutos antes de la hora establecida al templo de Akibahara. Esta vez, saco mi móvil del bolsillo para escribirle a Nozomi-chan sobre mi llegada.

No tarda en responder, diciendo que la esperara en la entrada de los vestidores para las sacerdotisas del lugar.

Camino hacia donde ella me indicó y recuesto mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí.

Al paso de unos minutos, Nozomi sale a encontrarme. Ya está vestida con su ropa casual. Una blusa lila con mangas largas y de a botones con pantalones holgados negros. Sus zapatillas combinan con la blusa.

─ Ara~ Después de todo sí viniste~ ─ Sonríe como sólo ella lo sabe hacer. ─ Pensé que ibas a echarte para atrás a último momento. ─

─ Me tiene muy inquieta lo de tus cartas, Nozomi-chan. ¿Cómo no iba a venir con ese tipo de predicción? A pesar de que tengo miedo… Quiero saber qué puedo hacer al respecto… ─ Mi rostro muestra angustia contenida. Ella sólo me mira atenta.

─ Bien. Si realmente estás dispuesta a saberlo, no me queda más remedio que echarte una mano. ─ Se encoge de hombros, sonriendo. ─ Vamos a mi departamento. Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar. ─ Comienza a caminar.

─ D-De acuerdo. ─ Simplemente la sigo.

Mi cerebro hace que sienta que ha pasado una eternidad antes de llegar al apartamento de la pelipúrpura. Cuando entramos, Eli-chan estaba acostada en el sofá, viendo la televisión mientras comía un postre de chocolate. Al vernos, rápidamente se ilevanta y sale disparada a la cocina con el platito en mano.

─ Elicchi, te había dicho que tendríamos visita esta tarde~. ─ Dice al ver la reacción de la chica.

─ L-Lo sé. E-Es que n-no había sentido el t-tiempo. Lo-Lo s-siento… ─ Chilla desde la cocina.

Miro divertida la situación. Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan decidieron vivir juntas al mes de haberse graduado… Bueno, más bien, Eli-chan se mudó al apartamento de Nozomi-chan. Actualmente están… saliendo, hacen una muy bonita pareja, de hecho. Se ganaron muchísimos problemas cuando sus familias supieron lo de su relación, pero poco a poco están tratando de hacer que acepten ese hecho. Ambas trabajan, y estudian en la misma universidad, Eli-chan estudia Administración de Empresas mientras que Nozomi-chan optó por la Ingeniería en Física y Astronomía. Sinceramente no sé cómo le hacen para llevar buenas notas, trabajar y aun así tener tiempo libre. Las envidio, hasta cierto punto…

─ Oh, bueno~. ─ Suspira con una sonrisa en sus labios. ─ Toma asiento, Kotori-chan. ─ Golpea levemente uno de los acolchonados sitios vacíos que estaban a la par de ella, en el sofá. Obedezco con un poco de pena y me siento a su lado.

A los segundos siguientes, Eli-chan se sienta al otro lado de Nozomi-chan. Al parecer ya había terminado de comer su postre, jeje~.

─ Bueno, ya que estamos todas... ─ La ojiesmeralda guarda una breve pausa y saca la baraja de cartas del bolsillo de sus pantalones. ─ Es hora de ir al grano. ─ Su semblante se convierte en uno sumamente serio. ─ Para demostrarte que no miento, consultaré nuevamente tu situación, Kotori-chan. ─

Solo puedo sentir que me cuesta tragar saliva y únicamente me atrevo a asentir. Eli-chan se mantiene expectante.

─ De acuerdo. ─ Exhala lentamente y cierra sus ojos. Comienza a intercalar las tarjetas al azar por unos segundos, se detiene y extiende las cartas como si formaran un abanico, me incita a coger una de ellas, sin dejar que las vea. Con todo el nerviosismo del mundo, agarro una y la coloco, sin voltearla, en la mesita que está frente a nosotras. Repite el proceso dos veces más y nos quedamos un largo rato mirando las tres cartas sobre la mesa.

─ Voltéalas. ─ Me ordena Nozomi-chan. Mis manos temblaban y sudaban demasiado.

"Esto es horrible…"

Volteo la primera.

─ Fuerza, invertida. ─

Volteo la segunda.

─ Carro, invertida. ─

Volteo la tercera.

─ Enamorados, invertida. ─

Eli-chan me mira preocupada. Nozomi-chan clava su mirada en las cartas y yo simplemente me pierdo en el vacío.

─ Imposible…─ Susurro.

─ ¿Ahora ves lo que sucede? ─

─ ¡¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer sabiendo esto?! ─ Exclamo con lágrimas a punto de deslizarse por mis mejillas.

─ Las tres cosas juntas significan una tribulación para ti, básicamente. ─ Toma las cartas de la mesa. ─ Debilidad a la hora de tomar la decisiones más importantes de tu vida. Dejarte llevar por tus malos pensamientos y… Una casi absoluta probabilidad de la separación de la persona que más valoras. ─ Sus ojos apuñalan a los míos. ─ Y, parece que ayer fue el punto de inicio. ¿Verdad, Kotori-chan? ─

─ Ja, si te refieres a perder a esa persona… Creo que nunca la he tenido desde el principio. ─ Mis ojos se fijan en el suelo.

─ ¿Realmente piensas eso? ─

─ Es que… Es que ella… Ayer… ─ Mi voz comienza a quebrarse por enésima vez.

─ Kotori-chan… ¿Qué es lo que realmente te dijo Umi-chan ayer? ─

─ Yo… Le pregunté de quién está enamorada y… ─ Me quedé sin habla.

─ ¿Y…? ─ Coloca una mano sobre mi hombro, para animarme a continuar.

─ Como ella nunca me respondió… Le pregunté si estaba enamorada de Honoka-chan y… Sólo me sonrió… ─ Mi respiración se vuelve agitada. ─ Cuando finalmente me iba a decir algo, empezó a llover y tuvimos que irnos. No hemos vuelto a tocar ese tema desde entonces… Y tampoco nos hemos escrito ni nada… ─ Cubro mi rostro y suelto todo el llanto que he tratado de contener durante el día.

Tanto Eli-chan como Nozomi-chan me envuelven en un abrazo cargado de ternura. Esa fue la gota que derramó mi vaso de desconsolación. No puedo creer que esa chica me haga llorar de esta manera…

"Umi-chan…"

Al pasar unos minutos, logro calmarme y susurrando les pido que continúen con lo que ellas querían decirme. Eli-chan comienza a hablar.

─ Kotori, creo que estás malinterpretando algo… Relacionado a lo de ayer. ─

─ Elicchi, no vayas a hablar demasiado~. Necesito que Kotori-chan lo descubra por sí misma. ─ Nozomi despide una aura sumamente oscura detrás de su sonrisa. A juzgar por la cara de susto de la rubia, creo que vio un demonio. Luego se dirige hacia mí. ─ Sólo debes saber que no tienes que sacar conclusiones adelantadas cuando no obtienes la información de la propia fuente. ─

"¿Obtener información de la propia fuente…? ¿Será que…?"

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Nozomi-chan? ─

─ Kotori-chan, fíjate muy bien en la manera en que ha estado actuando Umi-chan contigo últimamente… ─

─ Y también analiza sus reacciones cuando le diriges la palabra o la miras. ─ Añade Eli-chan. ─ Podrás ver a través de Umi si lo haces con cautela, Kotori. Aún no te hagas cuenta de que has perdido a la persona que más valoras. Es cierto que vas a tenerla difícil, pero… ─

─ Nada es imposible, si te lo propones. ─ Nozomi-chan termina la frase.

─ E-Esperen… Me están diciendo que ella… Que tengo la probabilidad de… ¿Poder ser correspondida? ─ Mis ojos se dilatan al decir lo último.

─ Eso no lo sabremos… A menos que lo intentes~. ─ Estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no me hizo feliz por un instante, pero…

─ Me pregunto si realmente podré lograrlo… ─ Sigo con la mirada pegada al suelo. ─ Ni siquiera sé si soy digna de conquistarla y… ─

─ Kotori-chan. ¿No se te hace suficiente prueba el simple hecho de que hayas mantenido ese sentimiento tan fuerte por ella durante años? ─

─ Pero si no he sido nada más que una cob-… ─

─ Shhh~ No escucho nada~. ─ Camina hacia Eli-chan y la abraza.

─ Kotori, estoy segura que Umi debe de quedarse contigo. ─ Me dice mientras corresponde el abrazo de su chica. ─ Va a ser un largo camino por recorrer, y arriesgarás mucho, pero… ¿Quién dice que todo lo bueno llega fácil? ─ Mira con ternura a la ojiverde.

─ Tan sólo mira cómo tuvimos que hacerle nosotras sólo para estar aquí, juntas. ─ Nozomi-chan recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha. ─ Aún no hemos terminado de convencer a nuestras familias acerca de nosotras. Pero no pensamos rendirnos tan fácil, así que, tú también puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas, Kotori-chan. ─ Ambas me miran con una dulce sonrisa. Este par es realmente de admirar…

─ Muchas gracias, Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan. ─ Digo mientras hago una leve reverencia y miro el reloj de mi muñeca, marcando ya las seis. ─ D-De verdad se los agradezco, debo irme ya. Mi madre seguramente está comenzando a preparar la cena. ─ Las chicas asienten y me guían hasta la salida del apartamento.

─ Si necesitas nuestra ayuda, no dudes en llamar~. ─ Nozomi-chan me da unas leves palmaditas en la espalda.

─ Lo haré. ─ Les sonrío una última vez, antes de marcharme.

"Definitivamente esto será muy largo… ¿Será que Umi-chan no está enamorada de Honoka-chan?"

"Y si es así. Entonces, ¿De quién realmente lo está…?"

.

.

.

* * *

JOJOJO~

Ahí tienen la segunda entrega de esta historia con feels. uwu

La verdad esto lo tenía preparado desde el lunes pasado pero últimamente me quedo dormida cuando pongo un pie en casa debido a la uni y mi espantoso nuevo trabajo lel (plus, mi tiempito libre lo dedico al SIF, pero hoy estuvo en mantenimiento el server inglés, así que sufrí ;w; (?))

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows~. Esas cosas son las que me mantienen esforzándome en darles historias que valgan la pena leer.

En el próximo capítulo veremos las cosas desde la perspectiva de Umi-chan~. Debo volverles a advertir, que esta historia será bastante realista y con temáticas un poco fuertes. (y no, no son violaciones :v pero aun así creo que me van a querer matar hasta cierto punto por este fic lel)

Sin más, espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización~


	3. Chapter 3

.

Buenas~

… Otra vez :v

Realmente estoy mega inspirada con esta historia, es que los feels andan revoloteando en mi cabeza en estos días, más por el hype de que mi semestre está llegando a su fin y casi se viene la marine Umi en el SIF inglés (?)

En fin, aquí les dejo la conti con más feels. Esto debería habérselos dicho desde el primer capítulo, pero… Les recomiendo que lean la historia un poco lento, para que se introduzcan más en lo que sucede dentro de ella, jeje. Enjoy it~!

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni "Love Live!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro (?).

.

.

.

* * *

Despierto con mucho pesar, mi cabeza me da la impresión de que en cualquier momento explotará. Incluso me duele parpadear… Pasé todo el día de ayer llorando…

"Soy una maldita cobarde…"

─ _Umi-chan… ─_

 _. . ._

─ _Tú amas a Honoka-chan, ¿cierto? ─_

Todo el valor que trataba de reunir para decirle que la amo se esfumó con esa pregunta.

Su triste mirada apuñaló mi alma. Su expresión llena de angustia me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber… Tenía la esperanza, la diminuta esperanza de poder equivocarme y quería creer que había alguna posibilidad de ser vista de la misma manera en que la veo a ella… Pero, cuando vi su rostro en ese estado… No me quedó duda alguna.

"Me preguntaste si me había enamorado de Honoka porque ya te has fijado en ella… ¿No es así?"

Siento cómo mi respiración se vuelve agotadora. Mis pulmones se contraen, encerrándome el corazón y presionándolo dolorosamente.

Le prometí protegerla, y si aún ella ha puesto sus ojos en otra persona que no soy yo… Seré su fiel guardiana. Así sea y me esté muriendo por dentro.

"Te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda. No lo dudes, Kotori."

─ No puedo creer que a pesar de haberle conocido desde hace mucho tiempo no he dejado de maravillarme de ella… Es que… ─ Mi visión se empaña un poco.

"Su mirada, tan cálida y tierna, que me derriten como la miel… Sí, como la miel proveniente de esos hermosos orbes, de los cuales sólo ella es la dueña. Esa carita de ángel, adornada con una sonrisa, cuya intensidad es la de mil soles. Su pelo… Tan basto y precioso como la vista a un campo lleno de trigo en tiempo de cosecha…"

─ Por más que traté de evitarlo, terminé enamorándome de esa majestuosa deidad bajo el nombre de Kotori… ─

Pensé que sólo me agradaba su compañía, que simplemente me encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella… Que no era nada más que gustar de su gentileza, de su cariño y contemplar su pasión por la moda y los animales "esponjosos", como ella suele llamarles…

"Pero no. Estabas tan lejos de la realidad, Umi."

Cuando comenzaba a asimilar lo que me estaba pasando, ella estuvo a punto de irse al extranjero. Si no hubiera sido por Honoka, sin duda alguna la hubiera perdido para siempre.

"Pero lo peor… Es que no fui yo quien tuvo el valor de detenerla…"

─ Es normal que se fijara en alguien que es más egoísta que yo… ─

Mis párpados no soportan la acumulación de las gotas que salían entre ellos y, como forma de rendición, permiten el paso de ellas a través de mis mejillas.

─ No otra vez… No quiero seguir llorando… ─

"Desearía ser más egoísta… Por lo menos con ella. Anhelo su presencia junto a la mía, la quiero tener a mi lado por el resto de mis días…"

─ "Quiero hacer de ella el aire que respiro en todo momento…" ─ Dejo escapar el pensamiento en un hilo de voz para mí misma.

"Quisiera que ella fuera mi vida entera…"

Seco las lágrimas con las palmas de mis manos y trato de volver a mi expresión usual: la máscara serena y fría.

* * *

Son las cinco de la mañana, mi día comienza siempre con ir a correr desde mi casa hasta el templo.

Me quito el pijama y me alisto con una polera celeste, pantalones deportivos azules y me llevo en las manos unos zapatos blancos con detalles rojos, que combinaban con el color de mi sudadera para muñeca.

Sonrío irónicamente al verme puesto el pequeño objeto.

"Nuestro símbolo de amistad, ¿eh?"

Recuerdo muy bien que Honoka hizo ponernos esto, según ella, para representar el pilar de todo, el primer pilar y el más sólido de µ's.

─ Honoka y sus disparates… Siempre termina arrastrándonos junto a ella en todo lo que se le ocurre. ─ Sonrío con melancolía.

Salgo de mi cuarto, llego a la sala y al ver a mi madre, la saludo con una leve reverencia, para luego, avisarle que haré mi ruta de ejercicio matutina.

Atraviesa la puerta, comienzo a caminar despacio. Así me mantengo durante los primeros cinco minutos del recorrido. Despejo mi mente y…

" _Tú amas a Honoka-chan…"_

"No…"

" _¿Cierto?"_

─ No… ¡Joder, que no! ─

" _Umi-chan…"_

─ ¡Agh! ─

Acelero mis pasos sin darme cuenta y termino corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me permiten.

"¿Por qué estoy huyendo…?"

 _ **Porque eres una cobarde.**_

No puedo controlar mis lágrimas, ignoro todo lo que está a mi alrededor, estoy consciente de las miradas extrañas de las personas, pero no le tomo ni la más mínima de las atenciones.

"¿¡De qué estoy huyendo…?!"

 _ **De tus propios sentimientos.**_

Corro y corro sin parar, ya no soy capaz de detener mi llanto. Miro mis pies únicamente, razón por la que…

─ ¡¿Uaaaaaah?! ─

Me tropiezo con algo… Cayendo encima de ello. Al parecer, unas bolsas con verduras y condimentos salen volando.

─ ¿Uh? Creo que he caído en algo suave… ─

─ U-Umi… P-Podrías ha-hacerme el fa…vor de le-levantar…te… Ugh… ─

Me pongo como una olla a mil grados centígrados al percatarme que estaba encima de Eli y de inmediato me levanto, seguido de ello tiro de su brazo para levantarla.

─ ¡L-Lo siento! ─ Hago miles de reverencias por segundo, disculpándome una y otra vez.

La chica sólo me brinda una mirada divertida, para luego cambiarla a una de preocupación.

─ Umi, ¿Pasa algo? ─

─ ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ─

─ Tus ojos… Están hincha-… ─ Rayos. Lo había olvidado.

─ Estoy bien. ─ Digo tajantemente mientras seco las lágrimas que aún caen de mis ojos. Eli me ve con un gesto rotundamente serio.

─ No. No lo estás. Tan sólo mírate. ─ Me toma de los hombros y sacude de forma leve. ─ Tienes ojeras, estás pálida y te ves terrible. Tú eres Umi Sonoda. La chica reconocida por tener una personalidad estable y que no deja que nada le quebrante su serena sonrisa. ─ Me envuelve en un abrazo. ─ De vez en cuando es bueno confiar en los demás, ¿sabes? ─

─ Yo… ─ No soy capaz de decir absolutamente nada.

─ ¿Quieres desayunar con Nozomi y conmigo a nuestro departamento? ─ Ofrece después de separarnos.

─ ¿N-No seré una molestia si…? ─

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! Eres nuestra amiga, y estamos para ayudarte, boba. ─ Sonríe.

─ L-Lo sient-… ─

─ No te disculpes por todo. Vamos. ─ Sin decir más, recoge las bolsas que estaban aún en el suelo y me hala el brazo, arrastrándome con ella.

* * *

─ Ara, qué sorpresa, Umi-chan~. Buenos días. ─ Nozomi dice desde la cocina del departamento cuando finalmente entramos, está aún usando su pijama. Eli me dice que me siente en el sofá y espere.

─ Buenos días, Nozomi. ─ Contesto con timidez.

─ ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ─

─ Estaba tan triste que se estrelló conmigo mientras hacía su ruta de ejercicio. ─ Responde Eli en mi lugar, riendo.

─ ¿Jeeeh~? ─ La rubia desempaca las cosas que traía en las bolsas y se va donde Nozomi, quien ríe ante lo dicho por su acompañante. Les ofrezco mi ayuda para preparar el desayuno, pero se rehúsan.

Al cabo de una hora, aparecen con tres platos con huevos rancheros, arroz al vapor, acompañados de una ensalada compuesta de hojas de lechuga, rodajas de tomate, pepino y zanahoria rayada.

Comemos tranquilamente en el centro de la sala, ellas frente a mí, las tres sentadas en la alfombra, y en medio, está un kotatsu tradicional. Conversamos sobre muchas cosas que nos sucedieron a lo largo de la semana. Después, vemos la televisión, hay un programa de comedia absurda, pero eso realmente ayuda a alegrarme un poco la mañana. Pasamos un par de horas chistando al respecto. Este par es extrañamente alentador.

El verlas reír juntas, Nozomi haciendo sonrojar a Eli cada vez que puede, saber lo pesado que les toca con mantener sus estudios universitarios y trabajo, platicar acerca de los problemas con sus padres y aun así mantener su determinación intacta… De alguna manera, eso…

─ Quisiera ser como ustedes dos… ─ Se me escapa ese pensamiento en un susurro, el cual, fue escuchado con claridad. Ambas me vuelven a ver un poco sorprendidas, se miran entre sí.

─ Umi… ─ Dice Eli con una mirada… compadeciente. Iba a decir algo cuando Nozomi le hizo seña para callar.

─ Umi-chan, no quiero sonar pesada, pero ¿Para qué viniste aquí? ─ Su mirada me atraviesa el alma. ─ Es decir, ¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación de Elicchi sobre venir aquí, después de verte en mal estado? ─

─ Yo… ─ Bajo mi cabeza.

─ ¿De qué quieres hablar, Umi? Seguramente lo que acabas de decir sobre nosotras tiene algo ver al respecto. ¿Me equivoco? ─

─ Hum… Bueno, ustedes saben que… ─ Intento inhalar de la manera más tranquila que puedo. ─ Y-Yo s-soy m-mala en estas cosas d-del… a-… a-amor… ─ Mi rostro cobra un color muy rojizo al terminar de decir la última palabra. Nozomi suspira con una curva leve en sus labios.

─ ¿Puedes ser un poco más específica? ─

─ Ah… Esto… Y-Yo… Amo… ─ Trago saliva con dificultad. ─ Enam-… ─ Me quedo muda.

Las chicas alzan las cejas.

"¡Vamos! ¡No es tiempo de acobardarse, Umi!"

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y tomo unos segundos para coger valor.

─ ¡ESTOYENAMORADADEALGUIEN! ─

─ ¿Eh…? ─

"Agh. Soy un asco. ¡Lo dije demasiado rápido!"

Un silencio muy incómodo gobierna en la sala, hasta que Nozomi habló. Parece que descifraron lo que acabo de soltar.

─ Ah, finalmente lo dices~ ─ La miro con asombro. Eli ríe.

─ ¿Qué? A… A qué te refieres, ¿Nozomi? ─

─ Umi-chan, eres demasiado predecible con estos temas. Es obvio que lo estás. Tu cara lo dice todo. ─ Deja salir una risilla.

─ ¿Se puede saber de quién? ─ Pregunta Eli con ojos curiosos.

─ ¿Ah? Este… Bueno, es d-d-deee… ─ Mis manos sudan a una velocidad increíble y mi corazón se agita de igual manera.

─ Umi-chan… ─

─ ¡¿S-S-S-Sí?! ─ Me mira con una cara que no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

─ Si no quieres que retome mi costumbre del washi, washi contigo será mejor que dejes ese nerviosismo de lado, ¡Somos tus amigas, por Dios! ─ Nozomi impaciente es algo que jamás había visto, es abrumador.

─ ¡K-K-K-Kah! ─ Trato de decirlo pero no me sale nada congruente.

─ ¿Kah? ¿Quién rayos es…? ─

─ ¡Honoka! ─

Esta vez, un silencio sepulcral predomina en la conversación. Deseo con toda mi alma que la tierra me trague ahora mismo.

─ ¿Qué… Qué has dicho? ─ Una vena alterada en la frente de Nozomi se hace presente.

"¿¡Pero qué rayos estoy diciendo?! Umi, ¡Di la verdad de una buena vez!"

─ ¿Umi…? ─ Eli se ve enojada. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué hago?!

Al ver que no respondo, Nozomi se pone de pie y da la vuelta.

─ Cuando estés preparada para decir la verdad, te escucharé. Voy a tomarme una ducha. ─ Da su primer paso, siento que hasta mi propia existencia pesa más que un yunque de mil toneladas. Entro en desesperación.

"Soy horrible."

─ ¡KOTORI! ─ Me paro y grito con el aire que apenas puedo acumular en mis pulmones. La pareja me vuelve a ver con ojos expectantes. ─ Kotori… ─ Comienzo a llorar por… ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces lo he hecho. ─ He estado enamorada de ella por años… ─ Mi voz se vuelve débil. ─ Y-Yo… Kotori… La amo demasiado. ─ Lo último lo digo como un saco de nervios alterados. ─ Tanto que… Me duele el pecho con sólo pensarla… ─ Me tapo los ojos con el brazo y me hundo en el llanto. Me siento tan idiota llorando de esta manera, nunca he dejado que alguien me vea estando así y…

Nozomi se acerca, me mira directamente a los ojos, tomándose su tiempo para examinarme, como si estuviera buscando algún rastro de mentira ante mis palabras, y, sin decir nada, me abraza, hace que recueste mi cabeza en su hombro y recorre mi cabello con sus manos. Eli me ve con una sonrisa de aprobación.

─ Hasta que por fin lo admites. ─ Dice en un susurro.

─ ¿Eh? ¡¿L-Lo s-sabían?! ─ Me separo de ella para verle con sorpresa.

─ Umi-chan, como mencioné anteriormente. Eres predecible. ─ Se frota la quijada. ─ Bueno, al menos para Elicchi, Maki-chan, Nicocchi y yo… Sip. ─

"Esto no es cierto… ¿¡Tanta gente lo sabe?!"

─ ¿¡T-Tan obvia soy?! ─ Puedo sentir perfectamente cómo arden mis mejillas en este preciso instante.

─ Mmm… ¿Lo dices por tu mirada que nunca se despegaba de la pobre chica mientras estábamos en las prácticas de coreografías? ─

─ ¿O por la cara de boba que pones cada vez que la miras en traje de baño? ─ Prosigue Eli.

"¡¿Eh?!"

─ O… ¿Por lo exageradamente amable que eres únicamente con ella? ─ Mi corazón se detiene al escuchar eso.

─ Umi, ni siquiera con Honoka eres tan accesible como con Kotori. Es más, pierdes la cordura cuando escuchas malos rumores de ella. La celas cuando está rodeada de fans en cualquier lugar y a toda hora. ─

─ Incluso la tratas como si fuera la princesa de tus libros de romance favoritos. Sólo personas tan densas como tú, ella y Honoka no se darán cuenta de esos notables detalles, Umi-chan~ ─

─ Nozomi… ─ La vergüenza me consume por completo. ─ N-No pensé que se notara tanto… ─ Mi mirada se pierde en el vacío.

─ Peeeero, ese no es el punto principal. ¿Verdad? ─ Eli me observa fijamente. ─ ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y ella como para tal cambio drástico de ánimo? ─ Se cruza de brazos, esperando la respuesta. Mis labios tiemblan y un escalofrío tormentoso invade mi espina dorsal.

─ Kotori… Está enamorada de Honoka. ─ Digo con suma impotencia.

Ambas me ven con una expresión como si estuviesen viendo a algún fantasma en este instante. Eli se pega un manotazo en la frente y Nozomi suspira ruidosamente.

─ ¡Oh, vamos! ¿¡Tú también…?! ─

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso Kotori-chan te lo dijo así sin más? ─

─ S-Sí… Bueno, no realmente… P-Pero… ─

─ ¡Ustedes dos…! ¡En serio que son un caso! ¿¡Que no ves que ella te…!? ─

─ ¡Shhhh! ¡Elicchi! ¡Silencio! ─

─ ¡Pero, Nozomi…! ─

─ Ya hablamos sobre esto, ¿No? ─ La mirada de Nozomi hacia Eli era realmente algo de temer. Eli se le queda viendo con un deje de molestia y se acerca a mí. Posa su dedo índice justo en medio de mis cejas.

─ Sólo te diré que tienes que aprender a ver lo que tienes en frente y no te niegues a aceptar las posibilidades, tonta. ─

"¿Por qué está tan molesta?"

─ Me voy a lavar los platos. ─ Dirigiéndose a Nozomi. Esta última me mira con una sonrisa llena de preocupación. La rubia sale de la sala.

─ Umi-chan, necesito que te sientes un momento. Ven aquí. ─ Me invita al sofá. Se sienta de primero. Me pongo a la par de ella, mirándola con inquietud.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento."

La ojiverde saca su baraja de cartas, las intercala al azar durante un par de segundos y me ofrece coger tres cartas, sin dejarme verlas. Guarda lo demás en el bolsillo de la falda de su pijama, quedándose en manos las que había escogido, únicamente.

"Algo está pasando aquí…"

─ Tengo que decirte algo importante, Umi-chan. ─

"Y sé que no es bueno…"

─ C-Claro. Dime. ─ No puedo evitar el asustarme demasiado con ese tono tan lleno de duda proveniente de ella.

─ Mira. ─ Pone dichas cartas sobre el espacio que había entre nosotras en el sofá. ─ Consulté tu signo con los dioses y… Exactamente esto fue lo que me salió. ─ Mis ojos se abren de par en par.

─ ¡¿Qué… diablos significa esto?! ─ Grito con pánico total al ver esas condenadas cartas.

.

.

.

* * *

¡CONTINUARÁ SEÑORES!

Espero que les haya gustad-… ¡JA! ¿A poco se la creyeron? :v

Sólo quería trolear un poco. Sigan leyendo~

* * *

.

.

.

Me pongo de pie, con los pelos erizados de pies a cabeza.

─ Torre, Enamorados, Muerte… Todos invertidos. ─

"Miedo… Tengo mucho miedo."

─ La primera, significa confusión y problemas de los cuales tendrás que sacrificar algo de mucho valor para salir de ellos. ─ Guarda una breve pausa. ─ La segunda, tendrás que atravesar un mar de lamentos si quieres estar con la persona que amas… ─

─ No… ─ Esto no está bien.

─ La tercera… ─ Me mira con suma preocupación. ─ No sé qué significa exactamente. ─ Fija sus ojos en la carta en cuestión. ─ Cuando está invertida, sólo pueden suceder dos cosas: Enfermedad incurable o la muerte literal. ─ Me toma de las manos. ─ Pero el verdadero problema es… Que eso no solo a ti te puede pasar… Sino también a las personas que están cerca tuyo… Algún vecino, algún amigo… No se sabe… ─

"No… Me niego a aceptar esto. Son mentiras."

Me paro de golpe. Puedo jurar que mi piel se volvió blanca por el terror que me está dominando.

─ E-Esta es una broma de muy, muy mal gusto, Nozomi. ─ Comienzo a caminar sin volverla a ver.

─ ¡Umi-chan, espera! ─ Trata de detenerme tomándome el brazo, sin embargo, debido a mi fuerza física, que es superior a la de ella, logro zafarme con facilidad de su agarre. Me acerco a la puerta del departamento. ─ ¡Umi-chan! ¡De verdad! ¡Necesito decirte algo más…! ─ Me detengo bruscamente y me volteo.

─ ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Qué peores noticias tienen tus estúpidas cartas, Nozomi?! ─ Le grito con ira y pavor contenidos. Ella se tapa la boca y un par de lágrimas se asoman a sus ventanas esmeraldas. Definitivamente mis palabras la lastimaron.

"Me estoy pasando, lo sé…"

─ ¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?! ─ Eli regresa a la sala. Ve a Nozomi llorando y luego me mira furiosa. ─ ¡Tú…! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Te estamos tratando de ayudar y mira cómo te pones, Umi! ─ Aprieto los dientes. Realmente estoy empeorando las cosas. Debo irme.

─ Sabes perfectamente que mis cartas siempre dicen la verdad, Umi-chan… ─ Nozomi me ve con una expresión llena de dolor.

─ Pues yo creo que simplemente han sido casualidades, no es más que un juego de niños lo tuyo. Una _porquería._ ─ Mi voz suena temblorosa gracias al enojo que me invade, pero enfatizo con todo el odio posible la última palabra. Todo me está enfermando. Este mundo es tóxico.

─ ¡UMI! ─ Ni siquiera vi venir un puño que se plantó con ímpetu en mi rostro. Un líquido carmesí comienza a salir de mi boca. Me limpio con el reverso de mi mano y le brindo una mirada asesina a la rubia.

─ La única razón por la que no te devuelvo el golpe es porque no puedo ser capaz de agredir a alguien en casa ajena, Eli. ─ Trato de controlarme. En realidad, sí puedo golpearla.

─ ¡Atrévete y a ver cómo te va! ─ Me provoca.

"Estúpida, hija de…"

─ ¡Ustedes dos, ya basta! ─ Nozomi se interpone justo en el momento en que dirijo mi mano cerrada a la chica. Estuve a punto de quebrarle la quijada, pero me detuve precisamente antes de siquiera rozar siquiera mis nudillos a su barbilla . Ella me ve con miedo, aunque tampoco se mueve de donde está.

─ ¿Te das cuenta de qué tan fuerte es tu negligencia, Umi-chan? ─ Poco a poco se va acercando a mí. ─ Más que un juego de niños… Más que predicciones. Más allá que malas noticias… Está una amiga que simplemente se preocupa por tu bienestar. ─ Nuevamente soy envuelta en su abrazo maternal. ─ Planeaba llamarte de todas formas. Después de desayunar, porque quería advertirte de todo esto… ─ Respira profundamente. ─ Sé que eres fuerte, y por eso has logrado mantener todo bajo control en tu casa… Pero lo que más quiero, es que me prometas que, a pesar de todo lo que suceda, seguirás siendo la misma Umi-chan, la que es amable, inteligente, de buen corazón… ─

─ Nozomi, ¿¡Cómo quieres que siga siendo la misma después de todo esto?! ─ Lloro con amargura y desesperación. ─ Tengo miedo, Nozomi. El miedo es algo que me ha atormentado toda la vida, y tú vienes con estas cosas… ─ Me cuesta respirar.

─ La vida es injusta, Umi-chan. ─

─ Sí, claro. Eso lo tengo en mente todos los días. ─ Me separo de ella. ─ Vivo pensando eso cada tormentoso día de mi vida… ─ Giro la perilla de la puerta. ─ Cada maldito día, desde que mi padre me salvó de ser aplastada por una enorme barra de hierro que caía del techo de un edificio a costa de su propia vida. ─ Fulmino con mis ojos a ambas antes de cerrar con fuerza y salir corriendo.

A lo lejos, escucho un "¡Umi, vuelve aquí!".

Mas no hago caso alguno. Me importa un carajo todo.

* * *

.

─ ¿Por qué…? ─ Sollozo sin cesar. ─ ¿Por qué me tocó esta vida? ¡¿Para qué rayos existo?! ─ Grito con rabia, sin detener mis pasos acelerados.

.

* * *

Pasan los minutos, las horas... No lo sé. Pero, a juzgar por la posición del sol, quien está escondiéndose detrás de las montañas, puedo deducir que ya son más de las cinco de la tarde. No cargo ni celular, ni reloj. Porque no acostumbro llevarlos conmigo cuando hago ejercicio.

─ Joder. ─ Bufo.

Llego a un parque que está situado a algunas calles al norte de casa. Mis ojos no soportan la inundación de tristeza. Están cansados y rojos de tanto sufrir. El lugar está un poco poblado, pero suele haber un cierto sector, el cual, considero como "El paraíso secreto". Queda justamente detrás de un muro de arbustos en el que solo Honoka, Kotori y yo sabemos dónde está el acceso para dicha zona. Lo descubrimos cuando éramos niñas.

Entro al lugar, y lo que veo es un hermoso campo lleno de coloridos y vivos geranios. Todo esto rodeado por gigantescos árboles que regalaban la sombra y frescura a un nivel exuberante. Me acuesto al lado del tronco de uno de ellos y cierro mis ojos lentamente.

─ Desearía dejar de existir en estos momentos. ─

"No quiero seguir…"

Es irónico que muchos otros gozan de una vida plena y alcanzan todo lo que quieren, mientras yo, estoy aquí, cargando con responsabilidades que debería cargar un adulto, mas no una adolescente histérica como mi persona.

"No sirvo para nada…"

Sin mi padre apenas he podido sobrevivir. He pasado enamorada de esa chica desde hace mucho tiempo y no soy correspondida en lo absoluto. Trato de poner mi máximo empeño en cada cosa que hago, con tal de agradar a los demás…

Irónico, ¿no?

¿Sacrificios para salir de mis problemas? ¿Perder a la persona que amo? ¿Muerte?

Ja, para empezar, he vivido sacrificándome siempre. La persona que amo nunca ha sido mía… Y, sería mejor para el mundo si mi existencia desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

No importa cuánto me esfuerce. Siempre es lo mismo.

"Estoy sola."

Nunca voy a tenerla. Nunca voy a poder conquistar su corazón…

"No sirvo ni para proteger mi más preciado tesoro con este temperamento mío…"

"Soy débil."

Poso mi brazo sobre mis ojos, aún estando acostada. Más lágrimas se deslizan sobre mis mejillas. La agonía corre por cada una de mis venas. La ansiedad y el ahogo se acumulan en mi pecho.

─ Kotori… ─ Suelto su nombre con mi voz hecha pedazos.

─ U-U… ¿¡Umi-chan?! ─

.

.

.

* * *

¡Ahora sí! Continuará. -w-

De verdad agradezco con el corazón en mano por sus hermosos reviews. :D  
Por ahí me preguntaban si estarán presentes las otras ships. Y de hecho, creo que sólo estarán en segundo plano. Básicamente me centraré en KotoUmi y NozoEli. Espero no desilusionarles con eso -w-

¿Qué les pareció el drama de hoy?

¿Qué onda con el modo suicida de Umi? :v

Supongo que es algo obvio quién es el personaje que aparece justo al final, ¿No? :'v

El pronóstico para el endemoniado y caótico océano no es nada bueno ¿Eh? ;w;

¿Seguirá dispuesto el NozoEli a ayudar al KotoUmi a pesar de la mala actitud de la peliazul?

Para responder a estas preguntas random (?) y más, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo ;)

Nos leemos~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

.

Hey~ (¿)

Antes que nada, les recuerdo que es más favorable que lean esta historia lentamente.

Aquí tienen su dosis de drama KotoUmi. Enjoy it~.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni "Love Live!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro (?).

.

* * *

─ ¿Umi-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Esa voz es inconfundible.

Suspiro pesadamente, pues no estoy como para querer encontrarme a alguien en estos precisos momentos, mucho menos ella…

─ ¿Qué tal, Honoka? ─ Ni me molesto en volver a verla, sigo con el brazo cubriendo mis ojos mientras disimulo para secarme las lágrimas con la sudadera de muñeca.

─ ¿Llevas un rato aquí? ─ "No, en realidad acabo de tirarme al césped para soltar mis penas y vienes en el momento justo para impedírmelo".

─ Sí, de hecho estaba pensando en irme porque ya casi anochece. ─ Borro todo rastro de mi llanto y me pongo de pie.

─ ¡¿Eeeeeeeh?! ¡Pero no es justo~ Umi-chan! Acabo de venir… ─ Me reclama, inflando los mofletes. ─ Ya no hemos pasado tiempo juntas desde hace mucho, ¿sabes? Deberías al menos quedarte conmigo un poco más e ir a cenar a mi casa… ─

"En serio, no puedo creer que Kotori esté enamorada de alguien tan despreocupada y consentida como Honoka…"

Suspiro nuevamente.

─ Está bien. ─ Digo resignada.

"¿Qué más puede salir peor?"

─ ¡Yay! ─ Grita con su entusiasmo característico y, pasamos alrededor de una hora, platicando… Bueno, más bien, ella estuvo hablándome de asuntos del consejo estudiantil y demás.

Empezamos a caminar hacia su casa. Realmente no estoy con los ánimos como para cenar en propiedad ajena, pero Honoka no es de las que van a aceptar un no como respuesta.

Caminamos a paso lento por las oscuras calles del vecindario, los focos alumbraban cada esquina y todo se veía como un mar de colores luminosos y dispersos por doquier.

─ Ne, Umi-chan… ─

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos con las chicas planeando componer una canción de amor para el Love Live en año nuevo? ─ Pregunta con una sonrisa melancólica, mirando al cielo. Una pizca de sonrojo se asoma por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué?" Frunzo el ceño al ver esa reacción.

─ Sí, ¿Por? ─

─ Es que… Me preguntaba si… ¿Podrías ayudarme a escribir algo así? ─ Me mira fijamente con unos ojos brillantes que jamás le había visto. Comienzo a tratar de procesar las cosas.

─ … ¡¿EH?! ─ Mis ojos se abren de par en par. ─ ¡¿Ho-Honoka?! Tú… ─ Me sonríe de lo más apenada, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

─ Sabes perfectamente que soy muy mala en este asunto del romance… Y así como dijo Eli-chan en aquella ocasión, puedo ser muy directa… ─ Suspira. ─ Siento que… ¿Eso arruinaría todo? No sé… ─ Empiezo a sentir cómo se me congelan las manos al darme cuenta de lo que Honoka está tratando de decirme. ─ Por eso quiero darle una canción en vez de soltarle todo de un solo golpe… ─ La observo durante unos segundos, evaluando su comportamiento.

"Definitivamente esta faceta es de una chica enamorada."

Mi corazón comienza a sentirse oprimido, nuevamente. "Me duele…"

Entonces, tomo un poco de aire para armarme de valor, y, con voz temblorosa, decido enfrentar en este momento, uno de mis mayores miedos en la vida.

─ Honoka.─

─ ¿Mmm? ─

─ ¿S-Se puede saber a q-quién quieres dedicarle la canción? ─

.

.

.

* * *

Aún no puedo creer que esa estúpida haya tratado de golpearme. ─ Bufa Eli con la mirada puesta en el suelo y el ceño fruncido, apretando los puños. Nozomi trata nuevamente de descubrir algo con sus cartas sobre la mesa, analizando el flujo de vida de Umi.

─ Elicchi, sé que no hay que justificar su comportamiento, pero ella es igual que tú y yo. Ambas tratamos de aguantar todo y venimos a colapsar desastrosamente cuando no podemos soportarlo más. ─ Mira fijamente la carta de la muerte.

─ ¡Pero hay que ver que somos sus amigas y queremos ayudarle! Además, no creo que algo tan grave le pueda pasar, esa boba prefiere sacrificarse a sí misma con tal de salvar a su familia y amigos. ─ Calla por unos segundos. ─ Aunque creo que tal vez exageraste un poco con lo del pronóstico como para alarmarle de esa mane-… ─

─ A mí no me gusta exagerar cuando se trata de cosas como estas, lo sabes. ─ Responde molesta. ─ No es como que quisiera ser la que tenga que dar las malas noticias. ─ Hace un gesto dolido. ─ ¿Realmente crees que es divertido el tener visiones por las noches y tragarme todo el dolor de ver la triste realidad de muchas personas? ─

─ Nozomi… ─

─ He visto tantas muertes, desastres, pestes, gritos y lamentos… Nunca quise heredar esta extraña habilidad de mi madre. ¡De verdad detesto tener que ver todas esas desgracias que-…! ─ La ojiverde comienza a alterarse demasiado, cuando es rodeada por los brazos de Eli.

─ Estoy consciente de eso. Lo entiendo… ─

─ ¡No! ¡¿Qué vas a entender si tú nunca has pasad-…?! ─ La rubia acoge más el abrazo.

─ El hecho de no sentir lo que sientes, ni ver exactamente lo que tú ves, no quiere decir que no te entienda, Nozomi. Si con solo ver cómo sufres por las noches, haces que me dé cuenta de lo fuerte que tienes que ser para enfrentar tales cosas y mantener la cordura. Sabes que siempre que te veo siendo torturada por eso, termino abrazándote para que de verdad sientas que no estás sola, para que al menos, tan siquiera un poco, te sientas segura, protegida, amada… lo sabes. Y créeme, que espero que algún día dejes de tener ese tipo de visiones, no quiero que tengas que soportar eso para toda la vida. No quiero… ─ Acaricia la espalda de la chica mientras se aferra a ella y comienza a sollozar.

─ ¿Eli…? ─ Nozomi se sorprende por la repentina actitud de la menor. Sus ojos no pudieron detener las lágrimas a este punto de la situación.

─ No cargues con todo eso tú sola, siquiera déjame algo de dolor, por favor. En una relación eso es lo que se hace, ¿no? ─ Con una sonrisa, la observa por unos segundos, antes de acariciar la mejilla de Nozomi con la suya propia, de la manera más delicada y lenta posible. ─ No sólo compartamos felicidad, tampoco los buenos ratos, o las risas… No. El dolor, los lamentos, los problemas… Todo eso, también forma parte de nuestra vida compartida, así que, déjame ayudarte. ─

─ Pero, Elicchi… ─

─ Por favor. No importa qué tan pesada sea la carga, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, Nozomi. ─

La mencionada adora esos momentos en que recibe ese tipo de trato. No puede resistirse más y termina correspondiendo el abrazo de Eli, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su nuca. ─ Perdóname. E-Es sólo que quiero evitarte tantas cosas que… ─

─ No te preocupes por eso, si me dejas soportarlo todo a tu lado, me esforzaré por ser la más fuerte, sólo para estar ahí, para ti. Quiero ser ese alguien en quien puedas confiar en todo tiempo. Que, al menos, pueda amortiguar los golpes que la vida te dé, quiero ser quien te haga sentir cálida y protegida cuando estés en los peores momentos de soledad y frío… ¡Yo sólo quiero-…! ─ De repente, los labios de la pelipúrpura sobreponiéndose a los suyos la interrumpen, haciendo que su mente se centrara en ese pequeño gesto de amor, provocando el dejarse llevar por el suave roce que acariciaba su boca.

─ N-Nozomi… ─ La mira, embelesada.

─ Elicchi… ─ Deja escapar su nombre, viéndole de la misma manera.

Ambas tienen miedo de arruinar el momento al decir algo más allá que sus propios nombres. Pero, desafortunadamente, el sonido de un reloj marcando las diez les hizo regresar de su pequeño mundo.

─ Deberíamos dormir, se nos hará difícil madrugar para ir a clases. ─ Le dice con una leve curva en los labios. La contraria le corresponde el gesto y asiente.

─ Tienes razón. Además, estoy muy cansada. ─ Dice con la mirada baja. Eli suspira con un deje de preocupación.

─ No te sobresfuerces con lo de Umi, por favor. Sé que ella te preocupa, pero también debes ver por tu propio bien. ─ Desliza el reverso de su dedo índice sobre la mejilla de la ojiverde. ─ Aunque esa idiota me las tendrá que pagar. ─ Nozomi deja escapar una débil carcajada ante lo último.

─ De acuerdo. ─

.

.

.

* * *

─ Vienes tarde. ─ Dice la señora Sonoda en un tono muy serio, cuando Umi apenas pone un pie en el jardín de la casa. Ha estado esperándola allí desde la hora de la cena.

─ Lo siento mucho, madre. Me encontré a Honoka a medio camino, prácticamente me arrastró a su casa, y… ─

─ Pudiste haber llamado, ¿no? ─

─ E-Es que olvidé mi teléf-… ─

─ ¡Sabes que siempre debes avisar si vas a tardar en venir! ¡Me di cuenta que lo olvidaste cuando intenté llamarte y nunca me contestabas! ¿Acaso sabes…? ¡¿Acaso sabes qué tan preocupada estaba?! Te fui a buscar al templo, a casa de los Minami, a la escuela, al parque… ¡Recorrí casi toda la ciudad! También fui a la tienda de los Kousaka, pero no supe de ti hasta que la madre de Honoka-chan me llamó para decirme que habías llegado con ella y… ─ Coloca su mano en el hombro de la muchacha y lo aprieta un poco.

─ Madre, yo… ─ La joven simplemente baja la cabeza al ver que los cansados ojos de su madre dejaban caer las lágrimas que trataba de contener. Su espalda comienza a doler, como si le hubieran puesto una piedra gigante sobre ella. ─ Lo siento mucho. ¡De verdad! Prometo que no volverá a suceder. Así que, por favor… ─ Se le forma un gran nudo en la garganta, que no le deja seguir hablando. ─ No llore… ─ Susurra, sollozando.

Su madre le levanta el mentón, obligándola a verle directamente a la cara.

─ Umi. Eres mi hija, mi niña, mi mayor tesoro y orgullo, sé que lo sabes. Te adoro. ─ Le aparta un par de mechones, para contemplar sus ojos. ─ Tu hermana es una gran mujer, pero ella ya tiene a alguien con quien debe pasar el resto de su vida, ya no puedo preocuparme más por ella, porque sé que ha quedado en buenas manos, con su esposo. Pero tú, aún no tienes a esa persona y, todavía hay muchas cosas que debes aprender… ─ Umi no puede evitar pensar en la joven que adora los pasteles de queso. Se muerde el labio inferior para aplacar su frustración. ─ Y no, no estoy dispuesta a perderte. No… ─ Trata de sonar firme. ─ Ya no quiero más pérdidas… ─ Pero su voz se vuelve aguda por la presión del llanto que se genera en su pecho.

Una de las cosas a las que Umi se vuelve muy vulnerable, es precisamente ver ese rostro en tal estado. Pero lo que hoy la está matando, es el hecho de que ella misma es la causante de eso.

─ Mamá… ─ La abraza. Nerviosa y tensa. ─ No dejaré que eso pase. ¡Lo prometo! ─

En ese momento, la advertencia de Nozomi ataca su mente, lo que le asusta aún más. ─ Se lo prometo, usted no tendrá que pasar por otro dolor, sé que la última vez fue por mi culp-… ─

─ No sigas con eso. ─ La interrumpe de inmediato. ─ Te he dicho miles de veces que eso no fue así. Estabas pequeña, ¡Tenías diez años! ¡Es normal que un padre se sacrifique por sus hijos! ─ Soba la espalda de la joven arquera. ─ Es normal que haya dado su vida por esta preciosa joyita que tengo entre mis brazos. ─ Cierra sus ojos, sin dejar de llorar. ─ No es tu culpa, entiéndelo. ─

─ Es que, no puedo. ¡No puedo dejar de sentirme así…! ─ Lucha para que su voz no se entrecorte. ─ Si tan solo… ¡Si tan solo no hubiera ido a comprar esos dulces…! Él… ¡Él estaría aquí con noso-…! ─ Es callada por un dedo puesto en sus labios.

─ Shhhh… ─ Le sonríe maternalmente, aún entre lágrimas. ─ Tu padre no quisiera que pienses eso. Y estoy de acuerdo con él. Estoy segura que quiere que lo recuerdes como el acto de amor más valioso que un padre puede dejarte. Pues, entre los tantos padres que existimos, hay muchos que no estarían dispuestos a hacer algo como eso. ─ Besa su frente. Umi la mira entre sollozos, asintiendo, como una niña pequeña a la que acaban de regañar.

─ De verdad que no sé qué haría sin usted, mamá. ─ Se restriega los ojos para aclarar su visión. La mencionada le sonríe y acaricia la mejilla suavemente.

Está a punto de responder, cuando una viejita aparece detrás de ella, con el semblante de muy, muy pocos amigos.

─ ¡Sí, sí! ¡Bonita reunión maternal y todo, pero gritar y llorar ruidosamente a las once de la noche arruina el sueño para los viejos como yo! ¡Entren y vayan a dormir! ─ Las amonestadas se miran entre sí y ríen con culpabilidad antes de obedecerle. ─ Y Umi… ─ La muchacha la mira atenta y asustada, esperando la mención de algún castigo severo, pero, para su sorpresa, la mujer de edad avanzada no está tan malhumorada como piensa. ─ No vuelvas a venir a estas horas o ya sabes lo que te espera. ─

─ Sí, abuela. No volverá a pasar. ─ Le hace una ligera reverencia y se dirige a su cuarto. La anciana sonríe mientras la observa alejarse a través del pasillo. Luego se vuelve a su hija, con un rostro serio.

─ Yuuki, tenemos que hablar. ─

─ … Sí, madre. ─

.

.

.

* * *

Cae el lunes, Umi llega justo a tiempo a sus clases. Pues no pudo dormir por más de dos horas, su entrenamiento había salido fatal, recibiendo un largo sermón por parte de su abuela desde muy temprano. Cosa que causó su retraso.

Al entrar al salón de clases, ve que en el respaldo de su asiento estaba su chaleco. Cuando lo revisa, encuentra un papelito con un "¡Gracias, Umi-chan!" dentro de uno de los bolsillos. Vuelve a ver hacia todos lados, esperando encontrarse con la chica de cabellos marrones grisáceos… Pero, no está por ningún lado. Comienza a sentirse culpable sin siquiera saber el motivo… Al menos, no exactamente.

Por desgracia, la maestra comienza a impartir las clases, impidiéndole salir a buscarla por el resto de la mañana.

─ Honoka, ¿Has visto a Kotori? ─ Le pregunta a la pelijengibre, estando en el receso del almuerzo.

─ ¿Kotori-chan? Mmm… Ah, sí. Vino muy temprano y, cuando entré al salón, ella ya iba de salida. ─ Se queda callada por un momento. ─ Ahora que lo pienso, se veía muy pálida. ─ Dice pensativa.

─ ¿Pálida? ─ Umi comienza a preocuparse.

─ Hmm. ─ Asiente. ─ Me dijo que no había podido dormir muy bien en estos días y necesitaba descansar, pero que hoy vino sólo a dejarte el chaleco que le habías prestado. ─ Observa que la peliazul frunce el ceño. ─ ¿Pasa algo con ella, Umi-chan? ─

─ … ─ Sólo se queda viendo al vacío, sin percatarse de la pregunta de su amiga.

─ Ooooi~ ¡Umi-chan~! ─ Le toma las mejillas y se las pellizca un poco. ─ ¡Tierra llamando a Umi-chan~! ─ Ojos débiles y marrones se fijan en unos curiosos azules. Honoka pensó que Umi la iba a regañar o lanzar una mirada mortal, pero ella simplemente le está mirando sin más.

─ … Ah, no. E-Es s-sólo que… ─ Niega con sus brazos, agitándolos de un lado hacia otro, sonrojada. ─ Es sólo que… ─ Se detiene paulatinamente, desviando nuevamente sus ojos a la nada, aún con su rostro rojizo. ─ Ella... ─

Es hasta ese momento, donde contempla a una Umi fuera de sí por la ausencia de la chica, la joven líder de µ's, finalmente se da cuenta de algo que había estado pasando frente a sus narices desde quién sabe cuándo.

"¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de…?"

Entonces, recordó la conversación de la noche anterior.

.

.

.

* * *

─ _Honoka.─_

─ _¿Mmm? ─_

─ _¿S-Se puede saber a q-quién quieres dedicarle la canción? ─_

─ _Jeje~. Preferiría mantenerlo en secreto. ─ Dijo vagamente._

─ _Es de Kotori, ¿no? ─ Preguntó, apretando los puños._

 _Honoka detuvo su caminar, Umi hizo lo mismo. A pesar de que la menor se había vuelto hacia la arquera, no podía ver muy bien la expresión que tenía en ese momento, debido a la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el sentirse ofendida por la pregunta. ¡Era su mejor amiga de la infancia, al igual que ella! ¿Cómo iba a sentir tal cosa por sus_ _ **hermanas**_ _? Ella las consideraba como Yukiho, siempre han estado ahí, como una familia. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras, antes de que surjan malos entendidos. Sí._

─ _¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso, Umi-chan? ─ La miró con extrañeza._

─ _P-Pues… Deberías hacerlo… Deberías. ─ Su voz sonó profunda y muy pausada._

─ _¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ─ Frunció aún más el entrecejo._

─ _Porque… Ella está enamorada de ti. ─ Honoka palideció al escuchar eso._

─ _E-E-Espera, ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Es en serio?! ─ Se rascó la cabeza bruscamente, confundida. ─ ¿¡C-Co-Cómo estás segura de eso?! ¿¡Ella te lo dijo?! ─_

─ _S-Sí… ─ Guardó silencio por un momento. ─ B-Bueno, n-no exactamente… P-Pero… ─ Honoka cambió su gesto de espanto a uno molesto, no dejó que la mayor diera más explicaciones, no necesitaba saberlas._

─ _¿Sí o no? ─ Preguntó cortante._

─ _N-No. ─ Agachó su cabeza._

─ _¿Entonces por qué piensas que ella está enamorada de mí? ─_

─ _P-Pues… La forma en que te mira, y… Siempre te consiente… ─_

─ _Ne, Umi-chan… Creo que estás malinterpretando algo. ─ Dijo seria._ ─ _Dudo mucho que Kotori-chan sienta algo así por mí. Es más, puedo asegurarte que no es eso. ─_

─ _¿C-Cómo puedes saberlo? ─_

─ _Simple. Porque ella está enamorada de otra persona. ─ Sonrió._

─ _Ella… ¿Te dijo eso? ─ La miró curiosa._

─ _Así es. Ella siempre me comenta que está enamorada de alguien que parece un príncipe. Como en los cuentos de hadas. ─ Hace una pausa. ─ Kotori-chan dice que esa persona es con la que sueña ser cargada entre brazos. ─ Amplió su sonrisa. ─ Todas las veces en las que me habla de eso, nunca le falta recalcar que ese príncipe tiene modales y, que es el más fuerte y hermoso que ha conocido. Que es perfecto para ella. ─ Se frota la quijada. ─ Muchas veces me pregunto si es más soñadora que yo. Aunque ella dice firmemente que ese príncipe es real. Y que siempre ha estado a su lado, sin importar qué… ─ Algo dentro de Umi se despedazó. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Cómo es que ha pasado tanto tiempo a su lado, si Honoka y ella son las que siempre han estado juntas desde pequeñas? ¿Acaso lo veía a escondidas?_

─ _¿Y tú… conoces a esa persona? ─_

─ _Nop. Ni idea de quién es. Pero lo curioso es, que siempre que le pregunto al respecto, me sale con que tú y yo le conocemos desde hace mucho. ─ Juntó sus manos detrás de su nuca despreocupadamente. ─ Pero lo que sí sé, es que definitivamente ese príncipe no soy yo. Pues soy todo lo contrario a él, ¿no crees? ─_

 _Honoka tenía razón. Ella ni siquiera conoce lo que es mantenerse al margen de una reunión formal. Sus modales son un desastre, hasta cierto punto… Y la fuerza no es algo que sobresale de su persona._

 _Pese a todo eso, Umi no pudo evitar el sentirse herida al pensar que Kotori prefirió contarle todas esas cosas a Honoka y no a ella. Pero el pensamiento se disipó cuando la castaña siguió hablando._

─ _En fin, Kotori-chan no está enamorada de mí, Umi-chan. Y yo tampoco lo estoy de ella. ─ Comenzó a reanudar su camino a la tienda. ─ A quien quiero declararle mis sentimientos es a Tsubasa-chan. ─ Dijo cuando ya estaba a varios pasos de distancia. Umi se sorprendió._

─ _¿Tsubasa? ¿Kira Tsubasa-san? ¿La… líder de A-RISE? ─ Umi comenzó a trotar para alcanzar a su amiga y continuar la conversación. ─ ¿Desde cuándo…? ─_

─ _Pues, no sé exactamente. Pero hemos estado saliendo a pasear muy a menudo, desde que hicimos nuestro último concierto en el domo, y… Realmente me encanta pasar el tiempo con ella. Mucho. ─ Al ver la enorme sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su amiga cuando hablaba de la chica, Umi pudo notar que estaba hablando con sinceridad. Sonrió para sí misma._

─ _Pero… ¿No tienes miedo? ─ Le preguntó tímidamente. ─ E-Es decir, ¿Crees que ella puede sentir lo mismo por ti?_

─ _Claro que tengo miedo, Umi-chan. Y no sé a ciencia cierta si ella me ve de esa manera… Pero sabes que no soy de las que ocultan lo que sienten, es más frustrante el pasar tiempo como amigas, fingiendo ser algo que no quiero ser con ella. Prefiero arriesgarme. ─ Umi sólo asintió._

 _Llegaron a la tienda Homura sin darse cuenta. Honoka convence a Umi de quedarse a cenar con la familia y luego, la joven letrista decide aprovechar un poco de tiempo para ayudarle con la canción._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"¡Ahora lo veo! ¡Finalmente lo veo! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Todo encaja tan bien…"

Honoka mira a Umi con los ojos bien abiertos, entendiéndolo todo.

"Todo lo que me dijo… Su voz decaída al decirme que Kotori-chan estaba enamorada de mí… Su tartamudeo al decirme que ella mucho me consentía… ¡Esos son celos!"

─ Umi-chan… ─ Le sujeta de los hombros, haciendo que la mencionada la vea un poco sorprendida.

"Por eso la vi más tranquila cuando le conté sobre mis sentimientos por Tsubasa-chan…"

─ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo serio? Y no quiero que salgas corriendo para no responderme. ─ Los azulados ojos acorralaron a los de la contraria, de forma amenazante. La muchacha de cabellos oscuros traga saliva con dificultad, teniendo una leve idea de lo que se va a venir.

"Umi-chan no es la misma cuando Kotori-chan no está cerca…"

─ ¿Q-Qué quieres? ─ Pregunta la peliazul, intimidada.

"Y, ese príncipe… Tiene que ser ella. No hay nadie más. ¡¿Cómo pude ignorar al "príncipe Sonoda" del que hablan las chicas del club de arquería?! Además de ser sumamente bella, es la joven estrella ejemplar, una de las más atléticas y disciplinadas de la escuela, con calificaciones perfectas y un semblante de elegancia de alto nivel… ¡El príncipe de Kotori-chan es Umi-chan! Ya me parecía extraño que ella dijera que siempre había estado a su lado, si sólo hemos sido las tres, siempre…"

El rostro de la joven Kousaka se vuelve más reluciente que nunca.

─ Umi-chan… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Kotori-chan? ─

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Lo sé, lo sé. He tardado DEMASIADO para subir un simple capítulo. Pero simplemente mi cerebro no lograba plasmar en palabras todas mis ideas y, bueno, me cuesta ser creativa en todos los aspectos. Está demás el decir que la uni me está dejando con ojeras terribles. Lol (also, voy a corregir algunos errores de los capítulos anteriores, pero no cambiaré nada relevante)

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Y muchísimas gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews.

Desde ya, les pido de favor, que no me vayan a matar cuando suba el siguiente capítulo ;-; que, a partir de aquí, se viene el verdadero meollo del asunto.

Y, con respecto a mis otras historias… No se preocupen, las voy a terminar (sólo que no sé cuánto tiempo me va a tomar eso ;w;). Suelo ser de las que empiezan una, otra y otra historia, pero, voy a escribirlas hasta el final, de eso no hay duda. Con esto dicho, les notifico que se vendrán dos historias nuevas. La primera tendrá como pareja principal el NozoEli, y la segunda, estará centrada en el NicoMaki (será la continuación del one-shot "Gritos de un amor escondido").

Aprovecho a decir "Feliz cumpleaños, Kotori-sama!" aunque sea una semana después de su cumple ;w; (Ah, también a Riko y Ruby, que ambas cumplen en esta misma semana)

¡Nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

.

Holi~

Bueno, gracias a todos por seguir acompañándome en esta triste historia. (¿) Espero y aún sigan gustando de ella. Mis excusas, como siempre, estarán al final.

Here ya go~.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni "Love Live!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro (?).

.

.

.

* * *

─ Umi-chan… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Kotori-chan? ─

─ ¿D-De qué estás hablando? ─ Sus nervios están notablemente disparados. ─ S-Supongo que lo normal, ¿no? E-Ella es mi mejor amiga, así como tú, a ambas las q-quiero c-como tal. ─ Traga saliva con dificultad.

─ Umi-chan, sé que a veces soy una boba, pero no me mientas. ─ Frunce el ceño.

─ ¿Pero qué…? ─ Se queda en silencio, viendo el leve enfado que muestra su amiga por unos segundos. ─ Está bien. ─ Suspira pesadamente. ─ Supongo que no hay más remedio… ─ Cierra sus ojos, para luego abrirlos, centrándose en la azulada mirada de la contraria. ─ Estoy enamorada de Kotori. ─ Dice, con el rostro sumamente sonrojado, pero serio.

.

.

.

* * *

Una eternidad pasó, según Umi, después de ese día. Kotori no llegó a clases durante toda la semana. Tanto Umi como Honoka estaban preocupadas por la chica. Fueron a buscarla a su casa, pero nadie abrió la puerta. Le llamaron infinitas veces al móvil, mas nunca contestó. Su último recurso, fue la directora, pero, ella no estuvo presente durante ese lapso de tiempo. Los rumores dijeron que su ausencia era debido a que tenía que atender unos asuntos acerca de una posible remodelación de la escuela.

Por otra parte, Rin, Maki y Hanayo, estaban de viaje, ya que era la época de excursiones de la escuela, y para esa semana, tocaba llevar de paseo a las jóvenes de segundo año, por lo que no podían contar con su ayuda. La situación definitivamente no estaba a favor de la peliazul.

Al siguiente jueves, Umi llegó a un punto donde ya no podía soportar la ansiedad, y se vio obligada a abandonar su orgullo para hablar con sus senpais.

.

─ ¡Lleva casi dos semanas de ausencia, Nozomi! ¡¿Cómo quieres que conserve la calma si ni siquiera sé si está bien?! ─ Umi gritaba, literalmente, hacia su teléfono móvil. Encerrada en su habitación.

Había tratado de evitar la comunicación con ella, después de aquel incidente en su apartamento. Pues ella no es de las que les gusta perdonar o pedir perdón tan fácil. Aún estaba muy molesta.

─ _Umi-chan, ¿Segura que buscaste de verdad? ¿Fuiste a su casa para…? ─_

─ He estado frente a su puerta, tocándola por nueve tardes seguidas y sin ningún resultado. ─ Hablaba con voz entrecortada. ─ Honoka siempre se va casi después de una hora de estar ahí y yo todavía me quedo hasta pasadas las ocho. ─ Dejó salir el aire lentamente de sus pulmones. ─ Nozomi, de verdad estoy volviéndome loca. NECESITO saber que ella está bien… ─ El nudo en su garganta y la presión en su pecho no querían dejarle seguir hablando. ─ Necesito verla… Me hace tanta falta… ─ Un sollozo se le escapó de los labios. ─ Mi… Kotori… ─ Nozomi luchaba para no dejar que su corazón fuera aplastado por el dolor que su amiga demostraba.

─ _E-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no dejes que tus emociones te dominen. No te harán pensar con claridad si lo permites. ─_ Dijo preocupada _. ─ No dejes de ir a su casa. Estoy segura que en cualquier momento la verás ahí. ─_

─ Pero… Nozomi… Siempre que estoy ahí, parezco una retrasada mental por estar gritando su nombre y sin recibir respue-… ─

─ _Debe de haber una muy buena razón para que ella haya tomado esa actitud. Kotori-chan no suele ser así, lo sabes. ─_

─ S-Sí, pero… ─

─ _No te rindas, Umi-chan. Tengo el buen presentimiento de que Kotori-chan está bien, en donde sea que esté._ ─ Dijo con voz suave. Lo cual, de alguna manera, logró tranquilizar un poco al agobiado corazón de la arquera. ─ _Nosotras también nos pondremos en contacto con Nicocchi para ver si ella sabe algo al respecto._ ─

─ Cierto. Ella suele ayudar cuando Kotori tiene muchos pedidos con los vestuarios… ─

─ _De todas formas, te avisaremos en cuanto sepamos algo, ¿De acuerdo? ─_

─ Hmm. Está bien. ─ Respondió con resignación.

─ _Tranquila. Adem-… ─_ De repente, se escucha una voz, prácticamente gritándole. _─ ¡HEY! ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡AHORA ES CUANDO MÁS DEBES DE CONFIAR EN TUS AMIGAS! Y más vale que no te pongas a lloriquear, o te prometo que te romperé la cara de verdad… ─_ Eli había tomado el móvil de su chica por unos segundos.

A Umi se le marcó una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

─ Gracias, Eli. ─

─ _Debemos dormir, te llamaremos mañana, Umi-chan. ─_ Habló nuevamente Nozomi.

─ Sí, de acuerdo. Buenas noches, chicas. ─ Colgó.

Inhaló profundamente. Se sentía muy culpable de no haber podido hacer mucho en aquella tarde. Sabía que Kotori no estaba bien, no estaba comportándose como la chica dulce y dedicada a sus propios pasatiempos y estudios. Estaba consciente de que sus calificaciones estaban bajando de a poco, y cada vez se volvía más raro el ver que se terminara de comer sus bentos.

Sabía perfectamente que la chica estaba deprimida por amor.

Umi admitió ser un poco densa para los temas de romance, mas el hecho de llevar tantos años leyendo libros le ha hecho percibir los detalles del comportamiento de alguien enamorado. No era tonta.

─ Pero, ¿cómo es que terminó todo esto así? ─ Murmuró.

Kotori había podido ver a través de su mirada, cuando era ella quien quería descifrar lo que deambulaba por su mente, estuvo a punto de ser descubierta gracias a esa arma de doble filo.

─ No entiendo… ─ Se frota la sien. ─ La extraño demasiado. ─

.

.

.

* * *

Así llegó el viernes. Umi trató de enfocarse en el trabajo del consejo estudiantil, junto a Honoka, ya que el festival cultural de la escuela se estaba aproximando a pasos acelerados. Sin Kotori, se les hacía más complicada la distribución de los papeleos y las decisiones que debían tomar para los presupuestos de cada club.

Aunque el trabajo hubiera sido mucho más pesado si sus compañeras Mika, Fumiko y Hideko, no les hubieran echado una mano. Sin embargo, aún debían saltarse las clases de ese día, si querían terminar con todo lo que les hacía falta.

─ ¡Aaagh! ¡Umi-chan~! ¡Tengo hambre! ─ El estómago de la castaña refunfuñaba en señal de la falta de comida. Ya era hora de almorzar.

─ Honoka, si no terminamos esto ahora, vamos a tener que venir el día de mañana y será por tu culpa. Ve y apresúrate en conseguirte algo para comer, tu estómago comienza a distorsionar mi concentración… y mucho. ─ Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¡Lo siento! No puedo evitarlo… ─ Le respondió con ojos llorosos y salió rápido del salón.

La vice-presidenta estudiantil se dedicaba nuevamente a terminar su deber, cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Al sacarlo, se da cuenta que Nozomi es la remitente de la llamada. Salió del lugar a toda prisa y se fue a la terraza.

─ ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Ya encontraron a Kotori?! ─ Preguntó de inmediato al contestarle.

─ … _Aún no. Pero te he llamado para que no la busques el día de hoy. ─_ Su tono de voz sonaba demasiado profundo. _─ Umi-chan, bajo NINGUNA circunstancia vayas a otro lugar que no sea tu casa cuando regreses de la escuela. ─_

─ … ¿Qué? P-Pero… ¿Por qué? ─ Se notó que estaba molesta.

─ _Sólo te suplico que por ahora no te preocupes por ella. Preferiría que hoy velaras por tu propia seguridad, Umi-chan. No vayas a su casa. Por lo menos, no esta tarde. ─_

─ Dime una buena razón para no hacerlo. ─ Demandó asustada.

─ _¡¿PUEDES CONFIAR POR UNA JODIDA VEZ EN NOSOTRAS, UMI?! ─_ Reclamó Eli. La pregunta de la rubia hizo que la sangre de la peliazul hirviera de ira, ellas sabían lo desesperada que estaba por Kotori, y aun así…

Pero no podía armar escándalo en la escuela.

─ … ─

─ _Por tu propio bien, será mejor que vayas directo a tu casa cuando salgas de la escuela. Y que no se te ocurra salir cuando ya estés ahí._ ─ Al terminar de hablar, Eli cortó la llamada, dejando a una desconcertada y furiosa Umi.

─ En serio, ¡¿Tanto cuesta decirme qué es lo que está pasando?! ─ Susurró, con los puños apretados.

Decidió buscarse una fría bebida para despejar un poco su mente y continuar con el trabajo del Consejo hasta el final de la tarde.

.

.

.

* * *

─ Estoy en casa. ─ Dijo la arquera al cruzar la puerta.

─ Bienvenida, Umi. ─ Respondió su madre desde la cocina.

"¿Mamá está cocinando…? Qué raro."

La joven sintió un agradable aroma que inundó su olfato de inmediato.

─ ¿Curry? ─ Preguntó al asomarse a la cocina.

─ Mmm. ¿No quieres? ─ Su madre miraba fijamente la olla.

─ N-No es eso. Adoro su curry, mamá. Es s-sólo que… Pensé que me tocaba preparar la cena, como lo usual. ─

─ Pues hoy tenía ganas de prepararlo yo misma. Tienes mucho trabajo en la escuela y el dojo, hija. Quiero que descanses, al menos por un rato. ─ Volvió a verla, dedicándole una sonrisa. La chica sólo devolvió el gesto.

─ Se lo agradezco mucho. ─ Lentamente se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás. La señora se sorprendió por ello, pues sabe que tanto Umi como ella, no dan a conocer mucho sus muestras de afecto, por lo que sonrió ampliamente al sentir el calor de su hija… De su niña.

─ Todo por ti, Umi. ─ Respondió con ternura.

─ Iré a cambiarme, quiero ayudarle aunque sea en algo. ─ Dijo, soltándola.

─ De acuerdo. ─

.

.

.

─ ¿Has sabido algo sobre Kotori? ─ Preguntó su madre. Umi estaba lavando los vegetales, al lado de ella.

─ Nada… todavía. ─ Respondió con la mirada baja y voz apagada. La mayor no pasó por alto el cambio brusco de ánimo, la veía de reojo.

─ ¿No le has preguntado nada a su madre? ─ Comenzó a remover la cáscara de unas cuantas patatas.

─ Tiene muchas reuniones, casi no pasa en la escuela. Creo que está programando muchos convenios. ─

─ Ya veo. ¿Y Honoka…? ─

─ Con ella he buscado a Kotori todos los días… ─

─ ¿Han ido a su ca-…? ─

─ Absolutamente cada uno de mis días… He estado frente a su puerta, esperando por horas, en señal de una mísera respuesta… ─ Frunció el ceño, para detener sus ganas de llorar. ─ Se siente como si estuviera evitándome… ─ Las ganas de apretar fuertemente la zanahoria que tenía en sus manos le ganaron. Su progenitora posó una mano sobre las de ella para tranquilizarla.

─ ¿Mamá…? ─ La miró con un deje de asombro.

─ Umi… ─ Tomó una breve pausa, para luego verla con seriedad. ─ Te gusta mucho esa chica, ¿No es así? ─ Al rostro de la mencionada se le esfumaron todos los colores.

─ ¡¿D-D-De qué e-e-está us-usted hablando?! ─

─ Por si no lo recuerdas, fui a la misma escuela que tú estás yendo ahora mismo. Sé lo que pasa en un lugar donde sólo hay chicas. ─ Entrecierra sus ojos para hacer más penetrante su mirada. ─ Además, te conozco muy bien. Por lo menos, lo suficiente como para saber que cuando haces algo que te gusta, siempre hallas la manera de entregarte por completo, en silencio. Desde las sombras. Todo porque no te gusta ser el centro de atención. ─

─ Madre… Y-Yo… ─ Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde ver.

─ Kotori esto, Kotori aquello, Kotori lo otro… ─ Rodaba sus ojos al seguir hablando. ─ Kotori no sé qué… ─ Dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio. ─ Nunca dejaste de hablar de ella, Umi. ─

─ ¡L-Lo hice! Una vez, usted me dijo que yo hablaba mucho sobre ella, así que me abstuve de mencionarla en frente suyo, a menos que fuera algo importante… ─ Su rostro cobraba un intenso color rojizo.

─ Tú misma lo has dicho: "Frente a mí." ¿Y qué crees? ¿Qué no he escuchado tus conversaciones cuando hablas por teléfono con tus amigas mientras estás en tu habitación? ¿O en el jardín trasero? Que son a altas horas de la noche, por cierto. ─

─ ¡Madre! ¡Esa es violación a mi privaci-…! ─

─ ¡¿Qué privacidad?! ¡Tengo la obligación de saber en qué cosas estás metida para ver si alguien te está dando mala influencia! ¡Lo hago por tu bien, no es porque quiera meterme en tus asuntos! ─ Antes de seguir elevando la voz, guardó otro momento de silencio, aclarándose la garganta. ─ Ayer te escuché hablar con una de ellas. Mencionaste a una tal Nozomi. ─ Umi palideció, de nuevo. ─ ¡¿Crees que un "necesito verla" o "me hace tanta falta" es para una amiga?! ─ Remarcó las comillas con sus índices.

─ P-Pues… ¡¿Sí?! A-Algunas veces p-puede s-ser normal q-que entre mejores a-amigas nos e-extrañemos m-mucho… ─ Su excusa ni siquiera hizo que su madre pestañeara.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tal lo de… "MI KOTORI"? ─ Umi dejó de respirar por un instante. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber bajado tanto la guardia.

─ Y-Y-Y-Yo… ─ Su sudoroso rostro la terminó de delatar. No había escapatoria. ─ Perdón, madre. Perdóneme, por favor. ─ Justamente en ese momento, acabó de lavar la última verdura. Iba a salir corriendo, cuando una mano tiró de su antebrazo.

─ No irás a ninguna parte sin antes explicarme las cosas. ─ Le abrazó con mucha fuerza.

La heredera de los Sonoda no tardó mucho en aferrar su rostro en ella y llorar a gritos. Se sentía culpable, la mayor escoria del mundo, alguien que no debía existir… Todo porque el enamorarse de una chica es un tabú dentro de su familia, sabía que no era bienvenido ese tema.

Ahora que su madre la ha descubierto, tenía miedo a ser rechazada. A ser odiada por la persona que le dio a luz, que la trajo a este mundo… De ser el deshonor de la muy bien reconocida familia tradicional en la que había nacido.

"¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!"

─ Umi, ¿La amas? ─ Deslizaba sus manos a través del cabello de su hija.

─ … Sí. ─ Dijo sin abandonar el abrazo, aún manteniendo su rostro oculto en el hombro de la mujer.

─ ¿Estás segura? ¿No es un juego de ilusiones lo que estás experimentando? ─

─ No. La he amado desde hace años… Y soy capaz de dar gustosamente mi vida, si en algún caso ella la necesita. ─ Su voz incluía sollozos, pero también denotaba determinación al articular las palabras. ─ Estoy segura de que amo a Kotori, madre. Intenté detener mis sentimientos, pero terminaba fatal cuando trataba de alejarme de ella. Así como me siento ahora mismo… Porque no la tengo cerca… ─ Sus manos arrugaron un poco la vestimenta de la mujer. ─ Perdón por ser así. De verdad… Pero no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. No puedo. Ella me ha hecho vivir tantas cosas bonitas, que hacen que no me arrepienta de haberme enamorado… Por favor, no me odie… ─

─ Hablas como un adolescente cegado por sus propios sentimientos, hija. De verdad que eres como tu padre. ─ Rio por lo bajo al recordar sus días de juventud junto a su esposo. Suspiró resignada. ─ Umi… ─

─ ¿Sí? ─ Se separan para verse directamente. La menor estaba con los nervios a mil.

─ Yo… No soy de las que toleran ese tema… Ya sabes. La homosexualidad. ─ La muchacha bajó su cabeza. ─ Pero te acepto tal y como eres. Sigues siendo mi hija, sigues siendo mi pequeña. No puedo odiarte, nunca podré hacerlo. ¿Entiendes? ─

El ritmo cardíaco de la joven se relajó en un pestañeo, al escuchar tales palabras. Podía sentir perfectamente cómo un enoooorme peso le era quitado de encima. Aún no se lo podía creer.

Pero entonces, sus ojos destilaron lágrimas como si fueran cascadas.

─ ¡MADREEEEEE! ─ Se dejó llevar por la felicidad, abalanzándose sobre ella. Hace años que no lo hacía.

─ ¡U-Umi! ¡E-E-Espera! ¡Nos vamos a caer! ─ Dijo entre risas, apoyando su espalda en la orilla del pequeño lavabo de la cocina para no perder el equilibrio.

─ Mamá… ─

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─

─ La quiero mucho. ─ Finalmente soltó una de las frases que más le costaba decir.

─ Yo también, mi niña. ─ Sonrió enormemente mientras besaba su frente.

.

.

.

─ Ara, qué tonto de mi parte… ─ La señora Sonoda se quejó bajo un murmullo. Viendo la olla con el líquido hirviendo.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ La miró preocupada.

─ Olvidé comprar la carne de ternera. ─ Rio apenada. ─ ¿Puedes ir a comprarla? Todavía son las siete de la tarde. ─

─ Con gusto. ─ Respondió mientras dejaba el arroz en cocción. Cogió su celular y llaves, saliendo de casa.

.

" _Por tu propio bien, será mejor que vayas directo a tu casa cuando salgas de la escuela. Y que no se te ocurra salir cuando ya estés ahí."_

 _._

La joven de cabellos azulados se mordió el labio inferior al ser atacada por la advertencia de su senpai. Apretó sus puños.

─ Sólo serán un par de minutos, el supermercado está cerca. ─ Se dijo a sí misma, tratando de calmarse y acelerando el paso.

.

.

.

* * *

─ ¡Honoka! ¡Una de tus amigas ha pedido una orden de veinte yaki manjuus! ─ Gritaba una señora desde la recepción de la tienda Homura. ─ ¡Debes llevarla al apartamento Tojou en menos de veinte minutos! ─

─ ¡Voooooy! ─ Dijo la chica mientras dejaba de amoldar una bola de masa de arroz.

Preparó unas bolsas de papel con la cantidad de manjuus que se le había solicitado. Las metió en una bolsa de plástico transparente más grande y salió de la tienda, en dirección a la casa de Nozomi y Eli. Estaba muy contenta por poder ver de nuevo a sus amigas, así que iba más rápido de lo normal.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, cuando finalmente llegó a la calle donde se encontraba su destino, miraba tranquilamente sus alrededores, admirando, como siempre, lo luminoso que se veía el escenario, a pesar de haber anochecido.

Las lámparas le daban un toque naranja al suelo, los focos amarillos de las casas adornaban a los lados de la calle, como si fueran luciérnagas estancadas en el aire. El blanco intenso que venía de la farmacia brillaba casi como el resplandor de una estre-… Esperen, hay una sombra en la entrada. De cierta forma, eso le molestaba, porque se reflejaba en una figura muy grande en el suelo, arruinando su escenario mágico.

Honoka frunció el ceño, tratando de ver a la persona que estaba estropeándole su espectáculo nocturno. Pero, de repente, sus ojos se dilataron al identificar a su dueña.

"… ¡¿Kotori-chan?!"

.

.

.

Umi llevaba dos bolsas cargadas de carne, iba saliendo del supermercado.

─ Bueno, será mejor que me apresure… ─ Suspiró.

De la nada, el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar -pues no le había desactivado el modo silencioso desde que estaba en la escuela-. Asustada, pensando que era Nozomi, sacó de inmediato el dispositivo y contestó.

─ ¡¿N-Nozomi?! ─

─ _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Umi-chan?! ─_

─ Ah… ¡¿H-Honoka?! ¿Qué sucede? ─

─ _¡Justo voy a casa de Nozomi-chan a dejar una orden de manjuus, así que tuve que pasar cerca de la farmacia del vecindario y logré ver a Kotori-chan! ─_ Los ojos de la joven Sonoda se abrieron de par en par.

─ ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ─

─ _No me he dejado ver por ella, así que no te preocupes pensando en que pueda huir. Si le quieres hablar, ¡Será mejor que te des prisa y logres interceptarla cuando regrese a su casa! ─_

─ ¡¿E-Estás segura de e-eso?! ─ Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

─ _¡Mmm! ¡Por supuesto! ─_

─ ¡Ahorita mismo voy para allá! ─ Dicho esto, cierra el teléfono arrebatadamente, acelera su paso y corre a toda velocidad hacia la casa de la ausente peligris.

"¡Esta es mi oportunidad!"

.

.

.

─ Aaah, ¡Qué frío…! ─ Se quejaba la hija de la directora de Otonokizaka mientras salía de una farmacia, abrazándose a sí misma. ─ Con esto me podría enfermar más si no llego a casa pronto… ─ Murmuró.

Llevaba consigo un par de bolsas pequeñas con pastillas y algunas botellas con agua. Su madre había estado en otra región, para poder contactar con algunas empresas y hacer ciertos convenios que traerían beneficios a su escuela, además de la remodelación de la misma. Había tenido que cuidarse de sí misma en estas dos semanas.

─ Dos semanas sin verla… ─ Miraba hacia el cielo, sonriendo melancólicamente. ─ Así estarán mejor las cosas. Así será… ─ Trataba de convencerse.

Iba de regreso hacia su casa, mirando fijamente sus pies, dando pasos cortos pero un poco acelerados. Realmente tenía miedo de que alguien la fuera a ver. Y no se encontraba de ánimos como para dar explicaciones a nadie. Su mente era un caos, ya no sabía a ciencia cierta del por qué estaba tan deprimida. Pero tenía la certeza de que la joven arquera nunca se iba a fijar en ella… ─ No hay manera… Su familia es tradicional, sería una deshonra para todos. ─ Sus ojos amenazaban con soltar un par de lágrimas, pero no dejó que siquiera salieran al secarse con el reverso de su mano.

"Necesito olvidarla."

Era por lo que había luchado en decirse en todo ese tiempo.

"Ella no te pertenece, Kotori. No eres digna de merecer a tan buena persona. Está lejos de tu alcance."

Le costó mucho tragar ese vaso amargo de pensamientos, pues nunca había decidido deshacerse de sus sentimientos rotundamente como ahora. Por el momento, ya ha aprendido a tolerarlos. Sabía que estaba dañándose más si dejaba que el amor hacia Umi siguiera creciendo.

─ ¡Pero no he podido dejar de pensarla de todas formas! ─ Gritó enojada.

Fueron hasta segundos después que se tapó la boca con vergüenza, por haber gritado tan de repente. Volvió a ver hacia todos lados... No había nadie. Suspiró un tanto aliviada.

─ Ah, ya llegué. ─ Dijo con voz suave al ver la pequeña cerca de la entrada de su casa.

Movió hacia un lado el pequeño tubo de metal que mantenía cerrada la puertecilla de su acogedor jardín. Vio que sólo estaban los arbustos y flores de siempre, así que caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta principal.

Se detuvo un pequeño lapso de tiempo para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió, pero al momento de entrar…

─ ¡KOTORI! ─

Fue en cuestión de milisegundos en que ella logró reconocer esa voz, se le puso la piel de gallina.

─ ¡¿Umi-ch-…?! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ─ Cuando se volteó para verla, sólo pudo sentir cómo caía su cuerpo con la peliazul encima de ella. Se le había abalanzado.

Umi logró poner una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de la chica justo a tiempo, amortiguando el golpe… Y ganándose un buen moretón gracias a ello.

La menor estaba congelada. Tenía a la joven que había estado tratando de ignorar por dos largas semanas sobre ella. No sabía ni qué decir. Únicamente se dedicaba a mirarle directamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que la distancia entre sus rostros era demasiado corta. Se sonrojó de inmediato, pero no dejó de verla.

Umi estaba feliz de ver a su amiga de la infancia. Su corazón latía tan rápido, que le hizo pensar que en cualquier momento podría explotar. Estaba horriblemente feliz… Feliz y muy molesta al mismo tiempo.

─ Tú… ─ Trató de no dejar que el enojo tomara el control de sus acciones, no con ella. ─ Se puede saber… ─ Inhaló. ─ ¡¿Dónde rayos has estado, Kotori?! ─ Le preguntó en un susurro con notoria molestia. No quería alarmar a los vecinos de todas maneras. ─ ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupa que he estad-… Que hemos estado! ─

─ U-Umi-chan… Yo… ─ Casi comenzaba a llorar cuando… ─ ¡EKCHOO! ─ Umi recibió un estornudo de primera cara -(¿?)-. Sólo tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. ─ ¡L-Lo siento! ─ Exclamó sumamente apenada, quitando los mocos que había dejado en el rostro de la pobre muchacha con su propia blusa. ─ E-Es que hace m-mucho frío y… ─ De repente, mira su abdomen. Sobre éste, estaba una bolsa de las que Umi cargaba. ─ Umi-chan, mi estómago está congelándose… ─

─ Ah… ¡AH! ─ Dijo, apartándose rápidamente de ella. ─ ¡Perdón! Es la carne de ternera que llevo a c-casa… D-De verdad lo siento, fue mi culpa que estornudaras… ─ Ambas estaban avergonzadas.

La vice-presidenta estudiantil tendió su mano no lastimada para tirar del brazo y levantar a Kotori.

Una vez de pie, Umi la miró de nuevo, aún sonrojada, enterrando sus ojos marrones en los dorados de la contraria.

─ Esta vez no pienso irme hasta que me expliques todo. ─ Dijo con una expresión seria.

─ Mmm. Está bien. ─ Asintió cabizbaja. ─ Vamos, entra. Hace frío aquí. ─ Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala. La morena le siguió en silencio.

.

.

.

* * *

Luego de haberse enfrentado a un día lleno de labores y a la limpieza rutinaria del apartamento, Nozomi había decidido darse una siesta antes de preparar la cena. La pelipúrpura estaba acostada en el sofá, su cabeza reposaba en las piernas de Eli, quien paseaba su mano lentamente sobre su cabello mientras veía la televisión con bajo volumen de audio.

Así habían pasado como por media hora, Nozomi había logrado conciliar el sueño sin problemas. La chica de ojos azules había llamado a la tienda Homura para variar un poco con los postres que normalmente degustan por las tardes. Pues la costumbre de ir a por ellos no se había esfumado, a pesar de haberse graduado de preparatoria.

De pronto, la mayor comenzó a fruncir el ceño y a mover la cabeza de un lado hacia otro. Eli la miró preocupada, deteniendo las caricias.

─ ¿Nozomi? ¿Pasa algo? ─ Preguntó suavemente.

─ Mmm… ¡No! ─ Se aferraba a la rubia. ─ No… ─ Ella seguía hablando dormida.

.

.

 _Todo estaba negro. Oscuro. No se podía ver absolutamente nada._

─ _¿Qué hago aquí? ─ Nozomi caminaba en el vacío, sin rumbo y con más preguntas que respuestas. ─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ Murmuraba para sí. ─ Varias veces he visto a la nada mientras duermo, pero, ¿Por qué ahora? ─ La joven de ojos esmeralda sabía mantener su conciencia intacta mientras dormía, después de todo, era una persona muy espiritual._

─ _Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto… ─ Pues claro. Siempre que soñaba con la oscuridad, nunca pasaban cosas buenas en la realidad._

 _Después de largos segundos de silencio, un casi inaudible sonido se logró escuchar. Nozomi vio hacia todos lados, buscando de dónde provenía el sonido, pues era algo parecido al de un viento que se acercaba velozmente, aunque nunca dejaba de sonar lejos al mismo tiempo._

 _Cuando volvió a ver hacia atrás, apareció un camino escarlata muy brillante debajo de sus pies. Con algo de temor, se dedicó a buscar el final de dicho sendero._

 _Caminó, corrió, buscó sin cesar. Parecía que una eternidad había pasado, cuando finalmente decidió detenerse._

 _Al hacerlo, un escenario extraño se vuelve visible, similar a un vecindario. Todo seguía siendo negro, pero a su vez, se veía como si alguien hubiera dibujado las cosas con tiza._

 _De repente, una casa muy grande, de esas tradicionales japonesas, apareció frente a sus ojos. Cuando Nozomi corrió hacia ella, la casa comenzaba a verse más lejos, como si no quisiera que le alcanzase. Luego de varios minutos de intento sin éxito alguno, se volvió a detener._

 _Al llevar una considerable cantidad de tiempo estando parada, un enorme agujero se colocó justo debajo de ella, haciendo que cayera a un vacío que aparentemente era infinito._

 _Mientras caía, prácticamente al estilo de un paracaidista, una nube gigante apareció debajo de la sacerdotisa, cayendo al mismo ritmo que ella y manteniendo una distancia constante. El extraño sonido de hace un rato desapareció. Pero dentro de la nube, se comenzaron a proyectar imágenes._

─ _¿Personas? ─ Trató de acercarse, pero la nube sigue estando distante y se hace aún más grande._

 _La chica logró ver que se trataba de dos personas, a las cuales, no se les veía el rostro. Las imágenes estaban enfocadas de manera que permitían la visibilidad del torso hacia abajo. Ella no pudo reconocer a ninguna de las dos figuras._

 _Según la chica, no era nada más relevante que ver dos personas estando de frente, una de la otra. Entendió muy bien que se trataba de un hombre y una mujer. Lo único que se podía destacar, era que la mujer vestía con un kimono. Ambos estaban quietos._

 _Ahí es cuando el terror se apoderó de ella._

 _La escena comenzó a cobrar sonido y movimiento. Pero seguía sin existir ningún tipo de fondo en ella._

 _Se escuchó un débil "toc, toc, toc"._

─ _¿-? ¿Eres tú? ─ La mujer con kimono se veía corriendo hacia una puerta._

" _¡¿Umi-chan?!" Pensó Nozomi al escucharla. "Espera, se parece demasiado a su voz, pero…"_

 _La puerta rechinó un poco al ser abierta. ─ ¿Por qué tardaste tant-…? ─ Se vio interrumpida, al ver al hombre frente a ella. ─ ¡¿Y usted qué hace aquí?! ─ La voz se oyó muy molesta. Al parecer, para la mujer, no fue muy grata la aparición de la presencia masculina._

─ _¿Yo? ─ Se escuchó una risa burlona. ─ Vine a matarte. ─_

 _Nozomi palideció con lo último dicho._

 _La joven trató alcanzar a la nube lo más rápido que podía, pegando los brazos a sus costados y juntando las piernas en forma recta para acelerar la caída. Lo logró._

 _Pero al entrar en ella, la pelipúrpura se vio zambullida en el fondo del mar. Buscó con su mirada al hombre en todas partes._

 _Se escucharon disparos y gritos._

─ _¡No puede ser…! ─_

 _La chica se asustó aún más cuando vio que la figura femenina cayó al agua, hundiéndose lentamente, estando inerte._

─ _¡NO! ─_

 _El mar, al entrar en contacto con la mujer, se volvió rojo, tan rojo como la sangre._

 _Nozomi nadaba lo más rápido que podía, tenía que alcanzar a esa mujer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

─ _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ─ Gritaba con las lágrimas derramándose a montones._

 _._

 _._

─ ¡NOZOMI! ─

─ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ─ Se despertó, gritando, llorando y sentándose de golpe, empapada de sudor frío. Eli tenía fuertemente sus manos agarrándole las suyas.

Nozomi vio a su novia con mucho terror, su respiración completamente agitada, el corazón latiendo desbaratadamente y con la garganta seca. La menor le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

─ ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy, Nozomi! ─ Susurraba cerca de la oreja de la mencionada. ─ Ya pasó, tranquila… Estoy contigo. ─ Sus manos viajaban de arriba hacia abajo, a través de la espalda de Nozomi.

─ ¡E-Elicchi! ─ Su rostro se refugiaba en el hueco del blanco cuello de la muchacha. ─ ¡Elicchi! ─ Lloraba como una niña pequeña. El corazón de Eli se estaba haciendo añicos de nuevo. Le dolía demasiado cada vez que la veía en ese estado.

─ Tranquila, amor mío. Tranquila. ─ Decía suavemente.

─ ¡Elicchi! ─ La miraba con pavor. ─ ¡Umi-chan…! ¡U-Umi-chan…! ¡Disparos! ¡NO! ─ Por más que quería, no podía dejar de pronunciar el nombre de su amiga. Los ojos de Eli se dilataron a más no poder.

─ ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ─ Le agarró de los hombros, tratando de detener su cuerpo tembloroso.

─ ¡N-N-No lo sé! ─ Respondió desconcertada.

─ ¡P-Pero Umi no es tan tonta c-como para salir de su casa! ¡Se lo advertimos! ─

─ ¡N-No es eso…! ─

─ ¿Entonces a qué…? ─ El timbre resonó en el apartamento, dejando a medias su pregunta. Ambas se vieron asustadas. ─ P-Probablemente sean los manjuus que pedí. ─ Dijo con temor. ─ Ahora vuelvo. ─

Se levantó del sofá y fue a la entrada. Logró distinguir a Honoka, a través del pequeño agujero de la puerta y la abrió.

─ ¡ELI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ─ La rubia es sorprendida por una entusiasmada Honoka, quien la rodeó con sus brazos acogedoramente. ─ ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ─

─ ¡¿Honoka?! ─ A duras penas correspondió el abrazo. ─ ¿P-Pensé que iba a venir Yukiho? ─

─ Hoy terminé con el trabajo del consejo estudiantil, así que tomé su lugar este día. ─ Dijo al separarse de ella. ─ ¡Ah! ¡Y adivina qué! ─ Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

─ ¿Q-Qué? ─

─ ¡Encontré a Kotori-chan justo mientras venía hacia acá! Me escondí para que no me viera y se le ocurriera huir. ─ Se colocó su dedo índice en la barbilla. ─ ¡Así que le llamé a Umi-chan para que corriera a su casa antes de que volviera a encerrarse! ─

Eli se quedó heladísima.

La castaña recordó a lo que había venido. ─ ¡Ah, sí! Aquí tienes tus manjuus. Son 200 yenes. ─ Dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, tendiendo su mano con las bolsas cargadas de postres.

─ ¡¿Q-Que d-d-dijiste…?! ─ Dijo con los brazos como gelatina, recogiendo el pedido.

Nozomi abrió la puerta de par en par.

─ ¡¿QUE UMI QUÉ?! ─ Agarró de los hombros a la joven Kousaka, matándola con la mirada.

─ ¡¿N-Nozomi-chan…?! ─ Al ver la indescriptible expresión de ira en la cara de su senpai, se asustó mucho. ─ Q-Que U-Umi-chan f-fue a casa de K-Kotori-chan… ¿H-Hay algo m-malo en ello? ─

─ ¡SÍ! ¡HAY ALGO MUY MALO! ─

La ojiverde soltó a la chica y corrió a la sala, buscando su teléfono móvil. Al cogerlo, marcó a velocidad luz el número de la peliazul.

"¡Umi-chan, eres una grandísima estúpida!"

.

.

.

* * *

─ Gracias. ─ Dijo Umi al tener la taza de té en sus manos, cortesía de Kotori. La muchacha sólo asintió y se sentó frente a ella. ─ ¿Y bien? ─ La miró expectante.

─ Eh… B-Bueno… ─ La peligris bajó levemente su cabeza.

─ A juzgar por las medicinas, entiendo que has estado enferma, ¿no? ─ La joven asiente de nuevo. ─ Correcto, eso lo puedo comprender. ─ Dio un sorbo. ─ Pero lo que no entiendo, es el porqué de haber evitado a todo mundo. Pudiste haber dicho que estabas mal de salud y asunto arreglado, Kotori. ─ Dio otro sorbo, evaluando las reacciones de la chica. Colocó la taza sobre la mesa que las separaba. ─ ¿Por qué no respondiste mis mensajes y llamadas? Sabías perfectamente que he venido a buscarte durante todos estos días, ¿verdad? ─

Esta vez, Kotori tardó en asentir. Definitivamente a Umi le dolió aquello.

─ ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué? Estando tú aquí, escuchándome hablar como una tonta frente a tu puerta, preguntando por ti… ¡¿Por qué, Kotori?! ─ Se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa, acercándose a su amiga de la infancia. De estar molesta, pasó a triste, con un toque de melancolía.

─ ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué daño te hice? ─ Cuando llegó al lado de la silla donde Kotori estaba sentada, se colocó de rodillas. ─ ¿Dije algo malo aquella tarde…? ─ Preguntó, tomando las manos de la joven y entrelazándolas con las suyas. La miró con ojos suplicantes y llorosos. ─ ¿Qué error cometí? ─

A Kotori se le estaban deshaciendo los nervios. Mirar a su amada de esa manera…

─ U-Umi-chan… Yo… ─ La presión en su pecho no le dejaba hablar. Posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la mayor. ─ T-Tú no hiciste nada malo. ─ Su corazón estaba bombeando con mucha fuerza. Realmente necesitaba decírselo.

Necesitaba decirle que la ama, y que ha estado tratando de olvidarla, porque sabe que no será correspondida. Pero no importa, quería… No, debía. Era obligación el hacérselo saber. Después pensaría en las consecuencias.

─ Entonces… ¿Por qué…? ─ Umi no quebró el contacto entre sus miradas ni un segundo. La menor estaba batallando para no echarse para atrás.

─ P-Porque yo… T-Todo este tiempo… ─ Guardó una breve pausa. ─ Yo siempre te he… ─

El estruendoso sonido del tono de Junai Lens hizo que la boca de Kotori se cerrara de golpe. Umi palideció al instante.

─ ¡No…! ─ Dijo la arquera, muy afligida. Sacó su celular, rogando porque no fuera quien ella sabía que era el remitente de la llamada. Maldijo por lo bajo, regañándose por haber habilitado el sonido del aparato y contestó, alejándose un poco de Kotori. ─ ¡¿N-N-Nozomi?! ─

─ _¡PEQUEÑA TONTA! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO SALIERAS DE TU CASA!_ ─ Umi tuvo que alejar un poco su móvil. ─ _¡SEA LO QUE SEA QUE ESTÉS HACIENDO, DÉJALO! ¡VETE AHORA MISMO!_ ─

─ ¡PERO ESTOY CON KOTORI! ─ Gritó con furia. ─ ¡NO ME DIGAS QUÉ HACER O…! ─

─ _¡¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES, MUCHACHITA?! ¡DESDE AYER NO DEJA DE APARECER LA CARTA DE LA MUERTE CADA VEZ QUE LEO TU LINEA DE VIDA, IDIOTA!_ ─ La voz de Umi se quebró. ─ Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Umi-chan. ─ Más que una orden, sonó como una súplica.

La joven de cabellos azulados colgó repentinamente. Cogió sus bolsas y corrió hacia la puerta.

─ Lo siento, Kotori. Nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar hasta otro día. Te veo luego… O al menos, eso espero. ─ Dijo antes de salir y dejar a una confundida pero destrozada peligris.

─ Umi... chan... ─ Su brazo quedó extendido, en dirección a la joven que había cerrado la puerta principal tras de sí. ─ Te... amo. ─ Se dejó llevar por la agonía de su soledad y lloró.

.

.

.

* * *

El cuerpo de Nozomi aún temblaba de miedo. Estaba frustrada, asustada, enojada… Pero sobretodo, dolida. Dolida, porque una de sus amigas no confió en ella.

"Nunca hice algo tan malo como para que ella no confiara en mí." Pensó.

Eli y Honoka entraron a la sala, hicieron que la mayor se sentara en el sofá.

─ Nozomi, estás pálida. ¿Segura que no quieres algo de tomar? ─ Preguntaba su novia.

─ Quizá agua, por favor. ─ Dijo, aún con los nervios alterados. Honoka se sentó a su lado, masajeando sus hombros, tratando de tranquilizarla. No tenía ni una mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero definitivamente el hecho de ver a su amiga de esa manera le preocupaba muchísimo.

─ ¿Nozomi-chan? ─ La llamó con miedo. ─ ¿Qué está sucediendo? ─

La pelipúrpura tardó en responder.

─ Hay algunas cosas que no andan muy bien con Umi-chan. ─

─ ¿T-Te refieres a lo q-que le dijiste ha-hace un par de minutos? ─ Cuestionó aterrada.

─ Me temo que sí. ─ Un dolor punzante atacó su cabeza. ─ ¡Mnngh! ─ Se quejó, agarrándose con ambas manos.

─ ¡N-Nozomi-chan! ─ Gritó Honoka, alarmada.

La mayor sólo hizo un ademán para indicarle que estaba bien, luego de decirle que guardara silencio, colocando su índice sobre sus labios. La actual presidenta estudiantil hizo caso omiso.

Se dedicó a cerrar sus ojos y pensar en esa extraña y terrorífica visión.

"¿Estaré haciendo bien en obligar a Umi-chan a estar en su casa…? De todas formas, ni siquiera sé si la muerte la visitará allí o en algún otro lugar…"

Al momento de pensar en lo último, recordó la casa que había visto frente a ella y se alejaba mientras trataba de acercársele.

"Espera…"

Trataba de descifrar el remolino de pensamientos que su mente procesaba.

"Esa mujer… Vestía un kimono. Aunque no pude ver bien su color…"

Otro dolor insoportable se apoderó del cerebro de la chica.

─ ¡AGH! ─

Se tiró al suelo, arrodillándose, casi en posición fetal. Otra ráfaga de dolores la estaban destrozando.

─ ¡AAAAGH! ─ Gritó.

─ ¡NOZOMI-CHAN! ─

.

.

.

 _La joven de fuerte energía espiritual, se vio parada en una playa desierta._

─ _¡¿Pero qué demo-…?!─ Se quedó sin habla al ver que una ola gigantesca de color rojo se levanta justo frente a ella._

─ ¡ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_ ─ _Comenzó a correr a todo dar.─ ¡No te acerques! ─ La gran masa de agua ya estaba demasiado cerca como para poder esquivarla, por lo que no pudo evitar que fuera absorbida por ella._

─ _¡NOOOOOOOOO! ─_

 _Pero lo que no se esperaba, era que ella no se movería de allí, respirando bajo el agua, viendo cómo todo cobraba un tono muy intenso y sangriento. Estaba nuevamente dentro del mar escarlata._

 _Sin embargo, no duró mucho el panorama, pues, desapareció a los pocos segundos._

─ _¿Eh? ─_

 _Nozomi apareció frente a la residencia de los Sonoda. Comenzó a analizar la situación de nueva cuenta._

 _Dos espectros grises salieron abatidos, a través de la puerta principal. Ambos salieron muy abatidos y buscaron refugio detrás de la joven sacerdotisa, quien estaba justo al frente de la entrada. La chica ahora estaba más confundida y atemorizada, debido a que los extraños seres no dejaban de temblar._

─ _¿Q-Qué está p-pasando aquí? ─ Balbuceó, mirando hacía la oscuridad que habitaba al otro lado de la puerta._

 _Un silencio penetrante dominó el lugar._

─ _Ahí viene. ─ Dijo una voz._

─ _Ahí viene. Vamos a morir. ─ Dijo la otra._

─ _No quiero morir. ─_

─ _Sálvanos. ─_

─ _Por favor. ─_

─ _Sálvanos. ─_

─ _Sálvame. ─_

─ _¡SALVA A UMI! ─ Dijeron al unísono._

 _Nozomi veía a los espectros y luego volvía a ver a la entrada. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. No estaba captando absolutamente nada._

─ _¡AHÍ VIENE! ─_

 _De la nada, un poderoso rugido rebota en su cabeza y siente cómo su cuerpo es atravesado por una sombra negra, seguido de un par de gritos desgarradores que se escucharon a sus espaldas._

 _La chica esperaba sentir dolor o ver heridas y sangre emanando de ella._

 _Pero no había nada._

─ _¿Qué…? ─ A la hora de buscar con su vista al par de espectros que se escondían detrás de ella, contempló una de los panoramas más espeluznantes de su vida._

 _Habían dos cuerpos femeninos, envueltos con su propio charco de sangre, con muchas heridas, cortadas, raspones y uno de ellos que lucía con la garganta destrozada._

─ _¡DIOSAS! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ─ Se llevó las manos a su boca, tapándosela._

 _Podía verlos claramente, pero sus rostros seguían siendo una incógnita. La ojiverde no pudo controlar sus náuseas y vomitó._

─ _¡No más! ¡No quiero ver más de esto! ─ Gritaba de manera suplicante._

 _._

 _._

 _._

─ ¡NOZOMI! ─

Eli la había sacado de entresueño nuevamente.

Nozomi casi se había quedado sin oxígeno, no podía más que tratar de acaparar grandes bocanadas de aire. Un increíble ardor se acumuló en su garganta. Creyó que el hecho de haber vomitado había pasado solo en el sueño, se dio cuenta de que eso se había vuelto realidad.

La muchacha de rasgos extranjeros hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para poder estabilizar las reacciones de su pareja.

Honoka, sin mediar palabra, agarró el periódico más cercano a ella, poniendo cada hoja sobre el área recién ensuciada. Seguido de ello, fue directo al baño, donde sabía, gracias a sus previas visitas al apartamento, que estaba un trapeador por allí.

Nozomi dejaba escapar cosas sin sentido a través de susurros. Eli nunca la había visto tan grave como hoy. Estaba súper asustada.

─ U-Umi-ch-chan… ─

─ ¿Nozomi? ─

La chica lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

─ ¡M-Me equivoqué! ─

─ ¡¿D-De qué hablas?! ─

─ ¡Umi-chan no tiene que estar en casa! ─ La miraba con pavor y ojos de agonía. ─ ¡UMI-CHAN TIENE QUE ESTAR LEJOS DE AHÍ! ¡LA MUERTE ESTÁ EN SU CASA AHORA MISMO! ─ Dicho esto en un grito, Nozomi colapsó.

─ ¡NOZOMI! ─ El pánico la dominó por completo. ─ ¡HONOKA, LLAMA A LA AMBULANCIA! ─

─ ¡No hace falta que me lo digas, en eso estoy! ─ Había tomado su móvil para hacerlo.

Eli toma su propio móvil, marcando el número de la peliazul.

.

.

.

* * *

Umi iba corriendo hacia su casa, estaba hecha pedazos con toda esa montaña rusa de emociones que ha tenido que experimentar en un solo día. Realmente estaba asustada, sin saber qué hacer. No quería creer en lo que Nozomi había dicho, no quería creer en nada. Sólo quería desaparecer y no sentir más dolor.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con esas cosas, pero esto era demasiado.

─ ¡Maldición! ─ Se quejó mientras casi se tropezaba con sus propias piernas.

La canción de "Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate" resuena desde su bolsillo. Tenía nula intención de contestar, dándose cuenta de inmediato de quién se trataba. Pero todo le daba vueltas en ese momento.

─ ¡Tsk! ¡¿Ahora qué quieres?! ─ Dijo luego de habilitar la llamada, hablando con dificultad.

─ _¡QUE TE ALEJES DE ALLÍ! ─_

─ ¡¿JAH?! ─ Frunció el ceño, furiosa. Deteniéndose. ─ ¡ME OBLIGARON A VOLVER DE LA CASA DE KOTORI Y-…! ─

─ ¡NOZOMI HA COLAPSADO POR TENER UNA VISIÓN RELACIONADA A TI, IMBÉCIL! ¡ELLA NO PUEDE TENER LAS PISTAS DE INMEDIATO! ¡ACABA DE DESCUBRIR QUE LA MUERTE ESTARÁ EN TU CA-…! ─

Un estruendoso ruido de una ráfaga de disparos dejó sin habla a ambas.

─ Eso… ─ Umi comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

─ _¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO, UMI?! ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?! ─_

─ ¡ESO PROVINO DE MI CASA! ─

─ _¡UMI, NO VAYAS! ─_

─ ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE SEGUIR SUS CONSEJOS! ─ Una vez dicho eso, colgó y corrió más rápido.

─ ¡No, no puede ser! ─ Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir desenfrenadamente, a ella no le importó que la poca gente que aún estaba en la calle le miraran como a una extraña.

Comenzaba a sentirse mareada, pero no paraba de correr.

Al doblar a la esquina próxima a su casa, estuvo a punto de ser atropellada por una motocicleta.

─ ¡Oye, fíjate por dónde caminas, mocosa! ─ Gritó el hombre con casco y una enorme mochila en su espalda. Mirándola con unos grisáceos ojos, fulminándola con la mirada.

─ ¡Lo siento! ─ Dijo, haciendo un reverencia rápida, viendo cómo se alejaba en una moto muy llamativa, de color negro con plateado.

Reanudó su camino a casa, y al acercarse, vio que algunos de sus vecinos estaban al frente, rodeando la entrada. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a entrar. Cuando Umi fue vista, la miraban desconcertados, apartándose un poco, para dejarle entrar.

Corrió por el jardín, entró al área principal y percibió un olor a algo quemado, mezclado con pólvora. Además de darse cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas.

─ No… No, no… ¡No! ─ Entró a la cocina, el curry con verduras estaba hecho carbón. Apagó el fuego de la cocina y dejó las bolsas de carne cerca de ahí.

─ ¡MADRE! ¡ABUELA! ─ Comenzó a buscar en todos lados: los baños, habitaciones, azotea, dojo… Por cada lugar en el que entraba, encendía las luces. Pero no fue hasta llegar al pasillo que conducía al jardín trasero donde pudo localizar a sus objetivos.

─ ¡U-U-Um… Umi! ─ Se escuchó una voz suave. ─ V-Ven aquí… ─

La joven Sonoda se alegró mucho al escuchar la voz de su progenitora.

─ ¡Mamá! ─ Hizo como se le ordenó. Sonrió y caminó rápido para encender el interruptor que se encontraba al frente de donde apenas lograba ver que su madre estaba sentada. ─ ¿Se encuentra bien? ─

No obstante, todos sus tejidos se tensaron al ver la peor escena que sus ojos le permitieron ver. Sintió cómo su corazón era aplastado como nunca. Su presión sanguínea bajó en un segundo y un escalofrío, que con recorrer toda su espina dorsal, le heló el cuerpo.

Un charco de sangre estaba debajo de sus pies, y dos cuerpos cubiertos de esa misma sustancia viscosa estaban sentados frente a ella.

─ ¡MADREEEEEEE! ─

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, espero que no me maten por esto. Sé que es algo inesperado para ustedes, pero sí, esto ya lo había planeado desde el principio. He cambiado el rating porque considero que esto ya es algo fuerte.

Como dije, esto será muy dramático, fuerte y un tanto realista. - exceptuando el poder de Nozomi, claro -

Tanto NozoEli como KotoUmi sufrirán mucho. Pero sobretodo, KotoUmi.

De verdad, no me maten, tengo una buena razón para poder hacer todo esto. O bueno, no sé. Pero no se preocupen, compensaré todo con el final.

Desde ya, me disculpo por errores ortográficos y de redacción, que casi no tengo tiempo para escribir. Aparte, la inspiración no quiere estar de mi lado.

¿Qué sucederá con Nozomi? ¿Cómo reaccionará Umi con todo esto? ¿Qué pasara con el amor que siente hacia Kotori?

Espero actualizar un poco pronto para que sepan todo eso y algunas cosillas más.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
